Holiday Dreams
by Neo Queen Serenity Chiba
Summary: REVISED! What happens when Serena bumps into the handsome and famous singer Darien Cain in Hong Kong for a holiday with their friends? A Serena and Darien fic Chapter 6 is up guys!
1. Prologue

Holiday Dreams - Prologue  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Website: Building one ^_^'  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Editors: Only me ^_^'  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I do not own Sailormoon, but I wish I could. Anyway this is my first time so please do not hurt me (whine) but I hope you can give me some good feedback because I only just join into this website (hehehe) ok so lets get the show going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy the story. Please R+R  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Introduction:  
  
Name: Serena Chan  
  
Nickname: Sere or Bunny  
  
DOB: 30th June  
  
Age: 18  
  
School: Tokyo International University  
  
Best Friends: Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Mathis, Mina Chan, Luna Smith, Artemis Cain, Andrew Cain  
  
Family: Irene - Mum, Ken - Dad, Sammy - Little Brother  
  
Name: Amy Anderson  
  
Nickname: Ames  
  
DOB: 10th September  
  
Age: 18  
  
School: Tokyo International University  
  
Best Friends: Serena Chan, Raye Hino, Lita Mathis, Mina Chan, Luna Smith, Artemis Cain, Andrew Cain  
  
Family: Doctor Candice Anderson - Mum  
  
Name: Raye Hino  
  
Nickname: Raye  
  
DOB: 17th April  
  
Age: 18  
  
School: Tokyo International University  
  
Best Friends: Serena Chan, Amy Anderson, Lita Mathis, Mina Chan, Luna Smith, Artemis Cain, Andrew Cain  
  
Family: Only her Grandpa  
  
Name: Lita Mathis  
  
Nickname: Lita  
  
DOB: 5th December  
  
Age: 18  
  
School: Tokyo International University  
  
Best Friends: Serena Chan, Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Mina Chan, Luna Smith, Artemis Cain, Andrew Cain  
  
Family: Deceased  
  
Name: Mina Chan  
  
Nickname: Min  
  
DOB: 22nd October  
  
Age: 18  
  
School: Tokyo International University  
  
Best Friends: Serena Chan, Amy Anderson, Lita Mathis, Raye Hino, Luna Smith, Artemis Cain, Andrew Cain  
  
Family: Serena is her cousin, Joanne - Mum, John - Dad, Brendan - Brother  
  
Name: Darien Cain  
  
Nickname: Dare  
  
DOB: 3rd August  
  
Age: 20  
  
School: Tokyo International University  
  
Best Friends: Greg Chen, Chad Wilson, Ken Grail  
  
Family: William - Dad, Candice - Mum, Andrew - Brother  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Oh I can't wait for the Christmas, I can't believe it is the second last week!" said Serena, who was wearing a school uniform that look like a suit for business women but with a badge on the pocket of the left hand side of her jacket. Everyone of Serena's friends were getting ready for school in the same room due to they were room mates. "Yeah I know, don't you think that this year went really fast?" said Mina who was having breakfast. "Um. You could say that Mina" Amy said.  
  
It was almost 8.30am and the girls were almost finished. As soon as 8.30 touch down they arrived at the school around 8.35 to get their class. The girls were childhood friends they do anything and everything together they were inseparable. Their first class was English; they had to an assignment, which was given 5 minutes as soon as class started. The girls sat in a group and started doing research. Next was history. Even though everyone except Amy hated it they still had to do history. The teacher told the class that they had an exam coming on the last week on school. As you know the procedure, everyone started to complain and whine which was common with this class here. Everyone got settled in and started studying for their exam. Then it was lunch. Everyone went to their lockers to put their belongings away. On the way to the cafeteria, "oh guys I forgot my wallet save me a seat ok?" said Serena. "Man you always forget something don't you MEATBALL HEAD!" Raye said furiously.  
  
"Raye, how many times have I told you not to call me that name?!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Oh whatever, I'm not in the mood for this just go and get your wallet and make sure you don't do a klutz attack like always," muttered Raye. So Serena ran off as soon as she turn on the corner she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. She quickly said sorry and introduced herself to the man. "Hi, I'm Serena Chan, nice to meet you. Look I'm sorry but the klutz attack then I'm actually in a rush."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. Oh by the way my name is Andrew Cain, it's nice to meet you too". Said Andrew with a winning smile that he always flash to girls. Standing there, Serena just wanted to melt as soon as she saw Andrew's profile. He look tall, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and wears a suit that pretty much looks like when business men wear but the same with a badge on the pocket on the left hand side. The uniform was the same colour as Serena. Dark Blue on the coat, pants and tie with a light blue button up shirt. Serena's was dark blue on the coat, skirt and tie and light blue on the shirt. Serena just then went back to reality and look at Andrew. "I have to go now see ya!" shouted Serena while running again. Andrew just stared at the girl and went to the table where his brother was waving to him. His brother is famous due to his songs he sings. His name was Darien Cain with jet-black hair, blue sapphire eyes, about the same height as Andrew. Darien was the oldest out of Andrew and Artemis.  
  
"Hey Dare" said Andrew while walking over to the table.  
  
"Hey Andy" said Darien.  
  
"What ya doin Art" said Andrew  
  
"Nothin much. Hey who was that girl that you just bump into?" said Artemis.  
  
"Um. her name is Serena, I think she is in every class we go. Have you seen her friends? I heard that they are inseparable!" said Andrew.  
  
"Yes, I have heard," said Darien.  
  
"Anyway what do we have next after Lunch?" said Artemis.  
  
"We have. Business management" said Darien  
  
Over on the other side where the girls were sitting at.  
  
"Hey did you see that guys that Serena bump into?" said Lita  
  
"Yeah, he's a hottie!" said Mina  
  
"Oh and look over there! That's where he is sitting. Hey isn't that Darien Cain?" said Amy  
  
"Yeah, I heard he is famous now. Did you hear he new song? It's called 'Crazy people rock?" said Raye with stars in her eyes. Then Serena came back. "Thanks for saving me a seat, now I got what I want I'm just going to get some water so be right back." said Serena with a wink.  
  
Over the other side where the boys are sitting.  
  
Greg, Chad and Ken just joined with Darien, Andrew and Artemis to lunch and continued with the conversation about Serena and the girls. As soon as they started talking about her, Serena pass by to get a drink and almost heard what the boys were saying. 'Maybe they are new, I have never seen them before' thought Serena. Darien just sat there and heard every word the boys were saying until a girl pass by with a sweet smell of perfume, which made him pretty much melt. The boys were just staring at Darien and tried to wake him up. As soon as Darien came back to reality, everyone at his table was just staring at him.  
  
"What?" said Darien still a bit puzzle why the boys were staring at him.  
  
"Nothin" said the boys  
  
"No tell me, what are you staring at me for?" he said (Darien)  
  
"Did you notice that Serena just passed by?" said Ken  
  
"No why?" said Darien  
  
"Oh man you need to get your eyes check" shaking his head Chad said.  
  
Over the other side. another 15 minutes left until lunch finishes.  
  
"Don't you think all the boys over there are hotties?" said Mina  
  
"Yeah, but I like the one with short brown hair!" said Raye dreamily.  
  
"I like the one with blonde hair" said Mina  
  
"You mean Andrew, Min?" said Serena. Mina blushed.  
  
"What about you Amy?"  
  
"Well I like the one sitting next to Andrew"  
  
"Oh you mean Greg?" said Serena.  
  
"Hey, how do you know all of this?" said Lita.  
  
"Because I heard them talking about me when I was coming back" stated Serena.  
  
"They what!!!!!!" said the girls.  
  
"Shhhhh. Quiet down will ya geesh," said Serena. "Ok, now my cousin is getting famous," shouted Mina with hearts in her eyes. Serena blushed. 5 minutes left until lunch finished. The girls ask where they were going for the holidays. They all said nowhere since they want to be away form the family for a while. So the girls thought about going overseas. They figure out that why don't they go to Hong Kong for 2 weeks. So they decided to plan out their holiday at the end of school in their apartment. They girls left the cafeteria as the same time as the boys did but took different directions. Over to the boys.  
  
"So have we figured out where are we going on the holidays? I found out myself that I do not want to stay with the family so I want some time by ourselves." Said Artemis.  
  
"Well I have a tour in Christmas til New Year's Day in Hong Kong. Why don't we all go there?" said Darien.  
  
"Sure why not but your agent wont mind will he?" said Ken  
  
"No, not at all. I'll just book more seats and tickets to the concert and we'll just hop on my jet." Stated Darien.  
  
"Alright, lets do it man!" said Chad. All the boys went t their class until 3.00pm and went to the apartment that they shared.  
  
Over the girls' apartment, they started planning the trip to Hong Kong. They did all their homework, had dinner, took shower and now they were all at the dinning room. They rang Luna to see if she wanted to come to Hong Kong. She said yes. So the girls told her to come over to help them plan out the holiday. About 5 minutes later, Luna came and everyone was gathered at the dinning table. "Ok, so we have all the people here now and we are all positive that 6 people are coming to Hong Kong?" said Amy. Everyone nodded. So Amy continued. "So I have booked the flight on Cathay Pacific on a Saturday afternoon and we will probably arrived there in the next five hours. Ok? Then I have also booked the hotel at the Park Hotel we each get a room. Is that fine?" Everyone else continue nodding. "Right I guess we are set then," said Amy. Everyone celebrated and was happy with what Amy did.  
  
Over at the boys' apartment, Darien just finished talking with his agent. All the boys had just finished their shower, their homework and their dinner. Now they were listening to Darien's new single 'Crazy People Rock'. Darien came out of the dinning room and everyone was gathered in the living room, which was pretty big. Darien took a deep breath and started the planning. "Ok I have just finished talking to my agent and he said it was ok that you can come to Hong Kong with me, Andrew and Artemis. He said that he will book more tickets and get you the best seats for my concert and we will be staying at the Park Hotel. And we each get a room for privacy" 'Oh thank god for that' thought Darien. Everyone cheered and was happy.  
  
Now all the group of girls and the group of boy had to do was wait for the day to come and have fun..  
  
------------------  
  
28th September 2002 - first time typed out  
  
29th November 2003 - second time revised  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
I do not own these characters or places or that song 'Crazy People Rock' so please do not sue me!  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	2. On the way

Holiday Dreams - On the way  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Website: Building one ^_^'  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Editors: Only Me ^_^'  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I do not own Sailormoon, but I wish I could. Anyway thanks for the feedback, I was really pleased. My main goal for feedback is over 50 so far but only 2 not bad but I want to gain up to over at least 20. so please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I have updated another chapter of Holiday Dreams, so lets get the show on the road!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy the story. Please R+R  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
It was Friday and only 5 minutes until the bell rang. As soon as 3.00 struck everyone packed their books and rush out of the class giving everybody their last greetings until next year. All the five girls got their belongings from their lockers and went straight to their apartment. "Oh man, thank god school is over this year" sighing of relief said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it" said Mina.  
  
"Hey guys, didn't you had a funny feeling that the group of boys was staring at us the whole lesson?" said a concern Amy.  
  
"Yeah Ames, I did and to let you guys know. You know Darien Cain?" said Lita. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well he is actually performing live over in Hong Kong over Christmas to New Year's! And also I have his new single. Man he rocks!" stated Lita with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Cool, that means we can listen to it while we finish packing our stuff for tomorrow" said Serena happily.  
  
"This is so exciting Sere" said Raye  
  
"Well don't get too excited Raye, especially you Min, you always over react around boys" rolling her eyes said Serena. Mina Blushed. As everyone chuckled.  
  
Over at the boys apartment. Darien was writing a new song called 'On the dance floor' where as everyone was doing more packing. It was obvious that Darien had already packed since he heard about the concert. But for now Darien was in his room still writing his new song. Around 5.00 everyone was cooking dinner. As soon as dinner was cooked, everyone was gathered and starting chatting about the girls while eating. "So Andy, who do you like out of the girls?" questioned Greg.  
  
"Well, I liked the one sitting next to Serena!" said Andrew dreamily.  
  
"I see," stated Darien  
  
"What about you Ken?"  
  
"I like the girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, you know the tall one," said Ken  
  
"Oh" said all the boys.  
  
"Ok Chad what about you?" said Ken.  
  
"Well let me see Man" in his husky voice  
  
"I like the girl with black raven hair, man she's pretty good looking!" commented Chad  
  
"Ok, now your turn Greg, who's yours?" questioned Darien, who was practically having fun with this questionnaire.  
  
"Oh me well the girl. who has blue hair, I think she is like me, getting a high rank of an IQ 300!" said Greg  
  
"Just because she is the one Greg!" said Andrew  
  
"Ok Darien what about you?" said Artemis.  
  
"Well who else is there left?" stated Darien. Artemis had a good think until he thought of a girl with slivery blonde hair done up in 2 meatballs on the top of her head with streamers of blonde slivery hair flowing to the back of her knees also with blue eye that match her uniform, which also bought out the colour of her eyes to stand out more. "Well there is always that Serena girl Dare?" said Artemis. "You could say that, but I don't like her really" stated Darien.  
  
"Are you kidding, I mean she is the most beautiful girl. I have ever seen from my whole entire life and you are not saying that you don't really like her. Are you insane or what?" shouted Andrew.  
  
"Well for one. I don't have time for relationships since in high school and two my schedules are always on the way" said Darien shaking his head.  
  
"You do have a point, but think about it Darien, don't you always want a relationship which is serious too?" said Artemis. Darien just nodded. "Can we talk about this another time please, I'm not in for the mood now" stated Darien. Everyone nodded and continued eating in silence.  
  
Over at the girls place. They had everything packed and were ready. Serena and the girls were now listening to Darien's new song 'Crazy People Rock' and sure they did enjoy it. They song by using hair brushes as their microphones and did dances which made them tiring. It was like a DISCO over there. Just because they were excited about tomorrow they decided to pshyic up before they over react tomorrow. Now they have finished they were all on the floor staring at the ceiling. "Man that was fun," said a laughing Amy. "I know that was the best thing I ever done in my life" said Lita.  
  
"Hey Lita, who do you like over the group of boys?" said Raye  
  
"Well Raye, I think I like Ken," said Lita  
  
"He just looks like my old boyfriend" Lita stated  
  
"Yeah, you always say that Lita! What about you Sere?" said Mina  
  
"Who me, well who else is left Min?"  
  
Well let's see there's Andrew, he's taken, Chad - taken, Greg - taken, Ken - taken, and then that means there is only." said Mina pointing out the 4 fingers that Taken. "There is only Darien Cain, Andrew's and Art's brother!" said Lita finishing Mina's sentence. "Well to tell you guys the truth, one he is handsome and two I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship because of school-work and also the company's business which I am nearly becoming the head of the company's of my mum and dads. My dad and mum's partnership is close to retiring and I have to learn everything I can before they retire. And PLUS, I don't really like him" shyly told Serena.  
  
"You WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" said the girls. 'Uh - oh' thought Serena. "Are you insane girl or what? But you do have a point about the company of that soon to be yours." Said Amy  
  
"Guys I'm really tired can we talked about this another time, I'm now not in the mood!" said Serena.  
  
The next day arrived and the girls including Luna were now on their way to the airport. The boys were 5 minutes away from the airport. They were transported by Darien's limo and were driven to the airport. The boys arrived and load their luggage to the luggage trolley. They checked in and were on the way to Darien's jet. It was a 48 seater inside was luxury absolutely beautiful. Everyone was in awe except for Darien. He was use to it and now they were waiting for take off which was 10 minutes later.  
  
5 minutes later the girls arrived, check in and hopped on the plane. They were in first class and they had everything nearly too themselves because not many people were in first class. Now it was time for take off. The girls' plane left before Darien's jet could. Then it was Darien's jet to take off.  
  
Now they were on the way.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
So how was it? Did you like it? Please R+R. I don't own any if these characters of songs so please don't sue me.  
  
29th September 2002 - first typed out  
  
29th November 2003 - second time revised  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	3. The Meeting

Holiday Dreams - The meeting  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Website: Building one ^_^'  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Editors: Only me ^_^'  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it. Anyway I do not own sailormoon so please do not sue me or any of these characters or places I do not own them thank you for your understanding. So lets get the show on the road!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy the story... Please R+R  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
About another 45 minutes until Serena and the girls arrive to Hong Kong International Airport. The girls slept and talked through the 5-hour flight. The food wasn't quite nice but the drinks were always available. Now they were almost there, they had everything signed for immigration and custom checks. Now they were landing. They went out of the tunnel, went through and cleared the immigration and custom checks and now on their way to get their luggage.  
  
5 minutes after Darien's jet landed and cleared through the immigration and custom checks. Now they were getting their luggage. Darien saw his suitcase and was about to grab it. When someone bump into him. They both fell to the ground. Darien looked at the young girl who was wearing a white peasant shirt with blue jeans also with a darker blue clip on belt. Darien's friends gathered around Darien and Serena's friends gathered around Serena. Darien first stood up then Serena. "I'm sorry about that, I'm Serena Chan, nice to meet you" smiled Serena, the smile she always use which she wins someone's heart. Standing there Darien though she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw and all he wanted to do was melt. Darien came back to reality and smiled at her, the one he always uses for girls. "Nice to meet you Serena. My name is Darien Cain and this is my 2 brothers Andrew and Artemis and these are my friends Greg and Ken," said Darien. All the boys said hi and smiled. "Well as you can see this is my cousin Mina, and these are my friends Amy, Raye and Lita and Luna," said Serena. "Hi" said the girls and chuckled, same thing with the boys. "Well we better be off to the hotel, don't you think Sere" said Amy. 'Sere, what a beautiful nickname, my Sere. What am I talking about over here. I don't like her or am I falling in love again?' thought Darien. "Um. yeah sure I guess we better go then see ya" said Serena to the boys and the girls followed Serena. Serena told her family that they were going to Hong Kong for 2 weeks. Her mum and dad told her, they could use their private jet but Serena told them they were going on a commercial airline. Her parents then told her that she and her friends could use a limo over in Hong Kong and it will be waiting in Hong Kong. Serena said that would be a great idea and said thanks. Now at the arrival terminal, Serena saw a man that hold up 'Miss Serena Chan'. She smiled and told her friends to continue following her. The man looked at her and said "Miss Serena Chan" Serena nodded and followed the man to their white limo.  
  
The boys then arrived at the arrival terminal and was looking for a sign that was written 'Mr. Darien Cain' They found it and followed the man to their black limo. As soon as they were outside putting their luggage in the back, they saw Serena and the girls hopping in the white limo and drove off. Then the boys hopped in the limo and drove off to their destination.  
  
Over to the girls.  
  
"I can't believe it! Hong Kong is so big!" said Mina with star in her eyes.  
  
"I know," commented Lita.  
  
"Where are we off to Miss Chan" said the driver.  
  
"To Park Hotel, thank you," said Serena politely. The driver nodded and continued driving. "Ok what are we going to do as we unpacked and take a shower?" said Amy.  
  
"Well we could go to a nice restaurant which is across the hotel to a shopping mall," said Luna.  
  
"Ok then that's the deal then!" said Raye.  
  
"Alright!" said Luna which she also blushing and chuckled with the girls.  
  
Over to the boys.  
  
"My god this place is SO BIG!" said Andrew  
  
"Yeah I know this is only my second time here," said Greg  
  
"Where are you off to sir" said the driver. To Darien, he went to La La Land to see and wonder how beautiful Serena was 'maybe I am falling in love' Darien though smiling to himself. "Darien, Darien" said Ken, waving a hand in front of Darien's face. "Hey it looks like someone is day dreaming of some girl that we met at the airport!" said Artemis. Darien came back to reality and said to the Park Hotel. The driver nodded and continued driving. "So what are we going to do after we unpack and refreshed ourselves?" said Artemis.  
  
"Well Art, if someone is listening then I would tell you" said Greg eyeing at Darien.  
  
"What?" said Darien  
  
"Never mind man, continue please Greg," said Chad  
  
"As I was saying there is a nice restaurant just across the hotel. I think it would be nice if we eat over there" said Greg.  
  
"Alright then, that's the deal," said Andrew.  
  
Around 4.00pm the girls arrived at the hotel got their luggage out while Serena went to the reception to get the keys. As soon as Serena got the keys, she met the girls at the lobby and gave them their keys. Went to the elevator to the 35th floor. The boys arrived while Darien went to get the keys. A few people asked for Darien's autograph mainly girls. All the girls wanted to melt as the looks of Darien was good looking. Darien got the keys and met the boys in the lobby, gave them each a key and went to the elevator on the 35th floor. As soon as they arrived on the 35th floor, they saw the girls too. As for the girls they saw them too. "Isn't this coincidence? We meet again" said Andrew. "Well I though we will never see you again Andrew" said Mina.  
  
"Yeah whatever babe" said Andrew with a wink. Mina blushed as the girls chuckled. "Well I'm tired, I'll see you later at 6.00, ok girls in the lobby" said Serena with a wink and went to her room which was next to Darien's, obviously her room was the 2nd last as Darien's was very last at the end. The girls looked at her and they were sure themselves were dead tired too. "Ok Sere, at 6.00 in the lobby" said Amy.  
  
"Hey Dare, I think I would go inside to my room too" said Greg. 'Dare, what a sexy name, god Sere, what are you thinking? Please don't tell me I'm falling in love again' thought Serena. "Whatever then, we all meet each other at 6.30 in the lobby kay?" said Darien. Everyone in the boys nodded and went to their rooms. Mina was first next to Andrew's, Raye next to Chad, Amy next to Greg, Luna next to Artemis and Lita next to Ken, then Serena next to Darien. Everyone unpacked, took a shower and got ready for dinner.  
  
At 6.00, all the girls were at the lobby waiting for Serena. "Oh, what is taking so long with that meatball head?" said Raye.  
  
"I heard that!" said Serena.  
  
"Sorry I was late, you know the elevators are like" continued Serena.  
  
"Ok lets get going," said Luna. They walked across the busy street to the shopping mall. Hop on the elevator to the 2nd floor. They were seated at a table next to the view of the busy streets and people. They ordered their drinks and received their menus.  
  
Around 6.30 the boys were at the lobby waiting for Darien. As for Darien he arrived and told the boys to lead the way. As for they boys, they went across the busy street to the shopping mall and hop on the elevator to the 2nd floor. They were seated next to the view and also next to the girls. They ordered their drinks and received their menus. By that time the girls ordered their meals and they were in silence again, until Luna started laughing then soon the girls broke into laughter. "Hey Serena, why don't you tell us why you're not ready for a relationship?" said Luna.  
  
"Well I told the girls but I suppose you should know too. Anyway first I have learn everything before my parents retire and gives the company to me and another is that I don't want to fall in love with love again, like I always had in junior high. You know me" whispered Serena, since she notice the boys were next door and didn't want them to hear about it.  
  
"Well you're right, but I'm sure Darien is like that too" said Luna.  
  
"Yeah Serena, anyway I think one of the boys are coming over" said Mina  
  
"Well hello girls, it nice to meet you again" said Andrew  
  
"Well hello Andrew" said Mina  
  
"If you girls don't mind, we want to take you to a club which is near the hotel and also tell us more about you beautiful ladies how does that sound?" said Andrew with a wink.  
  
"Alright then, it's a deal," said Raye, jumping off her chair.  
  
"Ok then, I'll let the guys know then" said Andrew and walked away.  
  
"Ok guys, I asked the girls if they want to come to the club near the hotel and they said yes" stated Andrew.  
  
"Alright then Andy. So Dare this is your chance to get that beautiful girl Sere" said Chad "Yes I know and I'll try my best, since I haven't been in a relationship for a long time since high school, I'll give it a try" stated Darien, smiling to his friends.  
  
Over to the girl's table.  
  
"Ok Sere, this is your chance to be with Darien, you may never know girls, he might get you first before you do" said Luna  
  
"I know," sighed Serena. The girls and boys meals arrived and they ate. About 7.30, both tables left and Serena and Darien both paid for their table's meals. Then they all went tot he club. As soon they arrived at the club, Mina was getting excited while the girls groan. "Get ready for this behaviour girls" said Serena rolling her eyes. All the girls nodded. They entered the club and all they heard was music, which was pumping loud. They found a table to sit and most of the girls and boys left to dance except Serena and Darien. They were in uncomfortable silence until Serena broke the silence. "So Darien, I heard that you came here for a tour isn't that right?" Serena questioned.  
  
"In a matter of fact yes I am" answered Darien  
  
"Where is your concert going to be held?" said Serena trying to keep the conversation light. "Over at a new stadium that was just built" smiled Darien  
  
"I see when will it be held" giving him one of her famous smiles.  
  
"Um, on Wednesday, next week" answer Darien  
  
"Ok, mind if we see your concert?" said Serena  
  
"No, not at all, I'll let my agent know" smiled Darien. 'Oh yes thank god she's coming to the concert' thought Darien. 'Ok not bad, I always wanted to go and see his concert, man I am now positively falling in love with this man' thought Serena. They both stared at each other and became closer to each other only a breath away. Then Darien captured her lips and kissed her gentle, sweet and passionate. Right now Serena's mind was burly, she couldn't think. 'Oh god, I do love her, I can feel it in my own heart' thought Darien. 'Man he is so handsome and I have kissed a man which is famous' Serena thought screaming in her mind. They broke off the kiss due to the lack of oxygen, until Darien supped her left cheek same thing with Serena. Then the group of ten people came back. The group saw everything but did not mention it. The gang that was dancing before were now couples. All it was left was putting Darien and Serena as a couple. "Hey guys, I'm tired I think I'll go back to the hotel," said Serena with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah same thing with me, what about this? Me and Serena will go back to the hotel, while you guys stay here ok?" said Darien.  
  
"Sure" said Ken. They saw Darien and Serena walk off and turn to face the group back again. "Hey do you think they're in love?" said Lita.  
  
"I think they are" said Ken, who grab Lita and pull her beside him. "Yeah, we leave them 2 alone then" said Amy.  
  
Over to Darien and Serena.  
  
The 2 were very quiet until Darien said that he is also performing live for New Year's then he and his friends will leave to Japan. Serena said so was she and her friends. Then they arrived at the hotel, hopped on the elevator to the 35th floor. As soon as Serena arrived to her door; Darien kissed her again and said "Sweet Dreams Sere" All Serena could do was blushed. Then she stumbled to her room and fell on her bed and stare at the ceiling. All she could do was laugh. Now she was definitely fall in love. As for Darien, all he could do was keep on repeating I'm falling in love again' over and over again. They both fell asleep ready for what was going to happen the next day.  
  
The next day, arrived and everyone was up and had breakfast. They decided to go one of Hong Kong's theme parks 'Ocean Park". Sure the place was fun and they sure enjoyed it. Then the days finished with dinner and a walk and back to the hotel. They spent a night in each other's rooms sometimes but mainly Serena and Darien did. The next day until Tuesday, everyone was going out in dates and everywhere. On the Tuesday night, Serena and Darien had a date before Darien's big concert came. "So Serena did you have fun so far?" said Darien to his beloved. "Yes Dare, I sure did have great fun!" said Serena.  
  
"Well wait until tomorrow Serena I have a big surprise for you" said Darien as his eyes sparkled. Serena chuckled. "Hm. I wonder what will it be?" questioned Serena.  
  
"You'll find out my Bunny," said Darien as he kissed her on the lips. Then around the neck. Obviously they weren't in public they were actually in Darien's room. Then they spent the night together but nothing happen.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Finally I have this finished!!! Hehehehe. Do you know what the surprise is? Well wait for the next chapter. Please do not sue me I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
30th September 2002 - first typed out  
  
29th November 2003 - second revised  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	4. The Suprise!

Holiday Dreams - The Surprise  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Website: Building one ^_^'  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Editors: Only me ^_^'  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it. Anyway I do not own sailormoon so please do not sue me or any of these characters, places or Lyrics!!! I do not own them thank you for your understanding. So lets get the show on the road!!!!!!! (PLEASE DO NOT COPY THE LYRICS, THESE SONGS BELONG TO ONE OF THE NEW POPSTARS SO PLEASE DO NOT COPY THEM!!!! THEY ARE © THANK YOU) Enjoy the story. Please R+R  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next day arrived and Darien went off to the concert to get ready. All the others were awake and went for breakfast. Then they went to visit Darien. Obviously for Darien he was trying his new song 'I'm moving on' with all his other song. The group watched his practice and thought it was going to rock! Darien saw this and went to his friends. "Hey guys did you like it?" said Darien, while walking over to his beloved Serena. "Sure did, but my only best songs would be 'Crazy People Rock, 'On the dance floor' and 'I'm moving on'!" said Lita.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I like them one too" said Darien  
  
"Hey why don't we leave you alone, to make yourself ready and then we'll meet you tonight over at the backstage, okay?" said Artemis.  
  
"Sure" smiled Darien  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then Darien," said Serena  
  
Darien nodded and continued practicing. All the other went to shopping and shopped just a minimum. The brought a new outfit for the concert. Amy brought herself a pair of flare jeans which were blue and a pale blue three quarter sleeve shirt which showed a little of her cleverage. Raye brought herself a pair of three quarter pants in blood red colour and a pink singlet top with 'princess' written on the chest. As for Lita she brought a forest green T - shirt and a forest green mini skirt. Whereas for Mina she brought a gold sundress, Luna brought a black spaghetti strap dress and Serena brought a pink top which was backless only, 4 straps, one on the top of her neck and one which was to the mid way to the back, then she brought a darker pink mini skirt. Now they were already. As for Serena she couldn't wait for the surprise.  
  
That night.  
  
Everyone was dressed and was drop off by Serena white limo to the backstage of the stadium. (AN: Just incase, the group had backstage passes to let them access into) and they were also part of VIP since they were Darien's best friends. All of them met Darien in his room. Darien was getting nervous because this was his very first concert. He wasn't nervous when he travelled around Tokyo but this time was his first time out of Japan! Now Serena walked over and calm his nerves by one long passionate kiss. "Thanks, I feel a lot better" smiled Darien  
  
"I thought you might want that," said Serena with a wink.  
  
"You look very sexy," grinned Darien included with a kiss. Serena blushed. Then his agent came in and told him he only had 10 minutes. Darien nodded. "Well, we'll see you on stage Dare," said Andrew  
  
"Yeah, good luck" winked Artemis. Then Darien's friends left. '5 minutes now Dare, you can do this' thought Darien. Then it was up. Darien was on stage and everyone cheered for him. He had his headset on and was ready to go. His first song was 'Superstitious' sure everyone was excited about this song because it was his first song! As the music started he waited until it was time to sing.  
  
Very superstitious writings on the wall, Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall, Thirteen-month-old baby Broke the lookin' glass Seven years of bad luck The good thing in your past When you believe in things That you don't understand Then you suffer Superstitious ain't the way. Very superstitious, Wash your face and hands, Rid me of the problem, So all that you can Keep me in a daydream, Keep me goin' strong You don't wanna save me Sad is my song When you believe in things That you don't understand Then you suffer Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh Very superstitious, Nothin' more to say Very superstitious The devil's on his way, Thirteen-month-old baby, Broke the lookin' glass Seven years of bad luck, Good things in you past When you believe in things That you don't understand Then you suffer, Superstition ain't the way, No, no, no  
  
The entire crowd started cheering again, Darien played another few songs until it was almost time for his favourite songs. His first favourite song was 'I'm moving on'. Darien rode his skateboard around the stage as soon as he entered the stage again with his headset on and change into some loose pants which were long, a big loose t - shirt with skate shoes on and a hat with the brim facing sideways. As the music started. Sure a lot of girls went wild but now Darien was more flattered. Then it was time to sing.  
  
Hey hey Oh yeah, it feels good  
  
I've had it with your lies, I always have to hear That I'm not good enough for you to be near I give it all my heart, you only give me tears So I ain't giving you the best of my years  
  
Baby, you've been fired from hunting me It's time you go find another job, yeah  
  
I'm moving on I'm feeling strong I'm good as gone out of your heart baby I'm moving on Guess who got strong? Baby look at me I'm free  
  
Every time I'm up, you love to bring me down I've had enough of you, just jerking me round I'll tell it to your face, before I close the door The likes of you ain't welcome 'round here no more  
  
I bet you thought you'd end up leaving me That was just a fantasy But baby the tails wagged the dog yeah  
  
I'm moving on I'm feeling strong I'm good as gone out of my heart babe I'm moving on Here's my new song Baby look at me I'm free  
  
Oh I'm letting you go (I'm letting you go) No then it's the end of our show. yeah  
  
(Ow. ow. ow.) Hey hey (hey hey) Ohhh yeah  
  
I'm moving on I'm feeling strong I'm good as gone out of your heart babe I'm moving on Here's my new song Baby look at me I'm free  
  
I'm moving on I'm feeling strong I'm good as gone out of your heart babe I'm moving on Here's my new song Baby look at me I'm free  
  
I'm moving on I'm feeling strong I'm moving on Here's my new song Baby look at me I'm free  
  
All right  
  
The next song was 'Crazy People Rock'  
  
Hey people Did you come out here to get down tonight yeah Said people we gonna love boys please do not fight Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Everyone come join the party We're just having fun Don't think about it We don't ever stop until we're done Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
People, people rock your bodies Rock your body yeah Crazy people love to party high yeah  
  
(Crazy People rock)  
  
Hey people Did you come here to get nuts tonight I said people gonna unite in yellow, black or white Say, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
This whole world just loves to party Come and join the fun Don't think about it Everyone on earth is gonna come Oh, oh, oh  
  
People, people rock your bodies Rock you body yeah I say crazy people love to party high yeah Hard yeah Come on Oh!  
  
Alright! Lets go! Rock your bodies now Can't live without Rock your bodies now So shout about it Rock your bodies now Oh yeah  
  
One more time! People people rock your bodies Rock you body yeah Crazy people love to party hard yeah  
  
People rock your bodies Rock your body yeah, yeah, yeah Crazy people love to party hard yeah I say hard yeah Hard yeah! Oh!  
  
Then when Darien finished singing that song, the crowd quiet down as Darien spoke "How are you all doing over there?" shouted Darien. Then the crowd went wild. "I would like to thank you to everyone who came to see this concert, as you can see this is only my first concert ever in my life!" continued Darien. "I would like to ask these people to come up and join me dancing in this mix. Mina Chan, Andrew Cain, Amy Anderson, Greg Chen, Raye Hino, Chad Wilson, Lita Mathis, Ken Grail, Luna Smith, Artemis Cain and Serena Chan. Can you all please come up to the stage" as Darien smiled. Darien's friends were surprised at he start but they went up for sure. As the song started it was called "On the dance floor'.  
  
The words in brackets are from the back up singers.  
  
Now that I have your attention I wanna tell you about the connection between your feet and the ears It all begins when you hit the town Cause your ears pick it up And you're feeling down  
  
Let your body flow Re - generate the heat girl You know you rock my world (Rock my world) It's time to dose it dose So grab your dancing shoes And I seeing you  
  
(On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) Our feet won't touch the ground (On the dance floor) I'll get you (On the dance floor) On the dance floor (On the dance floor) On the dance floor  
  
Baby I like it real close But lets take a step back Only so we could know (Cause it's precious) (We'll gonna do this) Gotta be sure you know how to go  
  
Let your body flow Re - generate the heat girl You know you rock world (Rock my world) It's time to dose it dose So grab your dancing shoes And I seeing you  
  
(On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) Our feet won't the ground (On the dance floor) I'll get you (On the dance floor) On the dance floor (On the dance floor) On the dance floor I'll see you on the dance floor  
  
(On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) Our feet won't touch the ground (On the dance floor) I'll get you (On the dance floor) On the dance floor (On the dance floor) On the dance floor (On the dance floor) I'll see you on the dance floor  
  
Now is the time To let it all go Baby don't be shy Dance so fine Like the whole world is watching But the only eyes, eyes, eyes are mine Yeah  
  
Darien says: What's up baby? She knows causes she's a girl (laughs)  
  
(On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) Our feet won't touch the ground (On the dance floor) I'll get you (On the dance floor) On the dance floor (On the dance floor) On the dance floor I'll see you on the dance floor  
  
(On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) With you (On the dance floor) Our feet won't touch the ground (On the dance floor) I'll get you (On the dance floor) On the dance floor (On the dance floor) On the dance floor I'll see you on the dance floor  
  
On the dance floor On the dance floor I'll see you on the dance floor On the dance floor On the dance floor I'll see you on the dance floor  
  
While Darien was singing, he mainly danced with Serena as the girls dance with their partners. Then when the song finished he asked if all his friends to take a seat and thank them for it. He asked Serena to stay. Then it was the big time. As they were facing each, Darien kneeled on one knee and look at his Serena and took her hand. "Sere, I love you so much that, oh god this is getting complicated here. People in the audience. I need your help. I want you guys to count from 1 to 3 and I'll shout the question out ok?" shouted Darien  
  
"Dare what's going on?" questioned a confused Serena  
  
"You'll find out Sere," said Darien  
  
1!  
  
2!  
  
3!  
  
"Sere will you marry me!!" shouted Darien. For Serena, she was absolutely stunned. She didn't know what to do, either jump or faint. But instead she shouted "Yes, of course I will" smiled Serena. The audience went wild as Serena agreed to marry Darien. As Darien slip the ring, which had diamonds, shaped as a heart, the audience started whistling and everything that was made possible as the couple on the stage kissed. "Now to my very last song 'When I need you'" said Darien. As the music started playing Darien got himself ready where he was suppose to stand as Serena went to sit down. The girls and their partners all congratulated Serena with the engagement. Andrew and Artemis known earlier but didn't want to tell anyone. Then Darien started singing.  
  
When I need you I just close my eyes and I'm with you And all that I so want to give you It's only a heartbeat away  
  
When I need love I hold out my hands and I touch love I never knew there was so much love keeping me warm night and day  
  
Miles and miles of empty space between is A telephone can't take the place of your smile But you known I won't be travelling a lifetime It's cold out but hold out and do like I do  
  
When I need you (When I need you) I just close my eyes (I just close my eyes) and I'm with you And all that I so want to give you babe It's only a heartbeat away  
  
It's not easy when the road is your driver Honey that's a heavy load that we've made But you know I won't be travelling forever It's cold out but hold out and do like I do  
  
When I need you. I hold out my hand. When I need you (When I touch you) Miles and miles of empty space in between us  
  
You know I really need ya, baby, yeah And every time you know  
  
When I need you love I hold out my hands and I touch love I never knew there was so much love Keeping me warm night and day  
  
When I need you I just close my eyes And you're right there by my side Keeping me warm night and day  
  
I just hold out my hands (I just hold out my hands) And I'm with you darling (yes I'm with you darling) And all I wanna give you baby It's only a heartbeat away  
  
As the crowd went wild, Darien blew a big kiss and left the stage. Everyone started leaving except with the group of girls and boys. They left to the backstage. "Oh god, that's the best thing l ever done in my life" said Darien. Everyone chuckled. "Oh heck, you guys scared me" said Darien.  
  
"Aw, is my baby hurt?" said Serena in the puppy dog eyes. "No, but I'm very happy that you said yes Sere" stated Darien.  
  
"I know, Dare, I'm happy too" said Serena then they both started to kiss until someone cleared her throat. "Ok, break it up, don't forget we here too Meatball head!" said Raye 'Shut up Raye!" blushed Serena as Darien put an arm around her waist to make her come closer. "Ok, since the concert is finished where are we going to eat?" said Artemis. "Ok, why don't we have Japanese food this time, I haven't had that for ages" said Darien.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it, I'm about to miss me mum's cooking" muttered Serena. Everyone laughed. "Ok then, I'll just get myself changed and there will be 2 limo waiting outside one black and one white," said Darien. All the boys and girls did see a black and white limo. So they decided that Serena and her friends go to the 'Kitcho Tokyo' Restaurant (AN: I made that up). So the girls nodded and left. Then Darien came out but he had to sign a few autographs then left with his friends in the black limo to the restaurant.  
  
As the girls arrived they, they told the waiter that they had 12 people. The waiter nodded, took their drink orders and gave them menus. 15 minutes later the boys arrived and sat with the girls. "It's about time boys, all of us was getting worried" said Lita. "Sorry, there was a traffic jam in the highway" said Darien as he sat next to Serena and took her hand and kissed it. As for Darien, this time he wore a navy shirt in a v - neck type with grey outline on the sleeves, a pair of baggy jeans, which were blue, the same skate shoes that he wore on the stage but no hat. As the boys ordered their drinks and got their menus, they group started chatting to Serena and Darien. "So Sere, when are you holding the wedding?" said Raye.  
  
"I do not know yet, I'm only just got engaged less than 24 hours ago, Raye, and you are already asking me when its held, geesh getting anxious are we Raye?" wink Sere. Raye blushed as everyone chuckled. "So Dare, so you know, who is your best man yet?" said Ken.  
  
"Um, I don't know yet, I have already thought of one person, but I'm not quite sure yet" wink Darien as he also hugged Serena on his Serena on his side. "What about you Serena, thought about the maid of honour yet?" said Mina dreamily. Serena laughs. "Why do you want to know Min? Well I've also thought of one, but we'll tell you guys later as we try our dresses and tux" stated Serena.  
  
"Oh man, why don't you tell us now guys, we mean, it's going to be big anyway and has to come out soon, so spill," said Greg.  
  
"Alright, alright" said Darien  
  
"Greg, Ken, Chad and Artemis, you're my groomsmen" said Darien  
  
"And Amy, Raye, Lita and Luna you're my bridesmaid" smiled Serena  
  
"So those 2 people, they know who they are, are our best man and maid of honour" said Darien.  
  
"Yes!!" shouted Mina and Andrew. Everyone chuckled. "Thanks guys, you're the best" said Mina  
  
"Ok, are you guys going to have this in Tokyo during oh. let me see. June holidays" said Lita  
  
"Oh. you could say that" wink Darien.  
  
"Amy, could you do my a favour, can you email my mum and dad that Darien is engaged with me and we will be coming back with all of you guys on New Year's Day, after the celebration. ok and also tell them that we have a guest when we comeback ok" said Serena  
  
"Alright then" said Amy  
  
The waiter came and took their orders for meals then the waiter asked if Darien was Darien Cain. Darien chuckled and said yes he is. Then the waiter asked if he could have his autograph. "Sure" Darien signed it. Also nicknames that the reporters put in are like 'The mark of Cain' or 'Cainey' or another one was 'Darien the Hottie' sure that was flattering Darien but he didn't mind at all. About 20 minutes later, their meals arrived and they ate while talking about what was going on the next day and so they'd enjoyed their meals and they were now taking a walk in different directions. Serena and Darien went to a park near by and sat at a bench. "Oh Darien, are you sure you want the wedding to be on June?" said Serena.  
  
"Yes, my beloved, I'm sure, as soon as we meet your mum and dad and my mum and dad, we'll see how do they like us together, then we look for our tux and dresses" replied Darien and smiled.  
  
"Oh Darien, I love you so much!" said Serena  
  
"I know too Sere, I love you a lot more," said Darien as he cupped her left cheek. "Oh do you, let's see how much!" questioned Serena. Darien planted a her a butterfly kiss on the lips and said, "Well your room or my room" grinned Darien.  
  
"Well unless you want to let then hear what we are doing then when we yell or scream" grinned Serena.  
  
"Alright then, my room it is" as Darien took Serena's hands and quickly walked to the hotel. Hopped on the elevator to the 35th floor, and then quickly ran to his room. On his way, Serena couldn't help but laugh all the way. Then all night only moaning was to be heard.  
  
The next day, everyone spent with their partners until New Year's Day. Of course Darien wasn't the only one singing in New Year's Day, there was like Coco Lee, Kelly Chen, Kylie Minogue, Vanessa Amorossi, Killing Heidi, Robbie Williams, Leon Lai, Jackie Cheung, Andy Lau, Alan Tam, Aaron Kwok, and many more as all the bands that were in Popstars in Australia and lots more. Now the night has come, everyone was ready. All the girls were wearing miniskirts and a top, which was the same last time when Serena wore at the concert but in their colours. All the boys except Darien, he wasn't with the gang cause he was in the backstage. All the boys wore a loose t - shirt and baggy pants with skate shoes on as well. Now the group arrived, they went to the front as much as possible to watch the evening lit up. Then the party started, everyone came out and started singing a song all together. Then they split up. First up was Coco Lee, then Robbie Williams, Kelly Chen - Flower Universe, Leon Lai - one of his songs from his album - Club Party (AN: I made that up), one of popstar's bands - Bardot, Jackie Cheung, another band of Popstars - Scandal' Us, Aaron Kwok, Alan Tam and then it was Kylie Minogue - On a night like this, Vanessa Amorossi - Absolutely Everybody and came the skateboard with a boy in baggy pants, loose navy t - shirt in skate shoes and a hat which was facing half the front on the side. As everyone saw this, the crowd went wild. "Kinitchiwa, everyone" said Darien as he stop on the centre stage. As for a response everyone started going crazy. "I hope you enjoyed the parade tonight" shouted Darien. Everyone went wild again. Then the music started. The first song was 'On the dance floor' then 'I'm moving on'. Then it was the countdown.  
  
"10!"  
  
"9!"  
  
"8!"  
  
"7!"  
  
"6!"  
  
"5!"  
  
"4!"  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"0!"  
  
"Happy New Year" shouted Darien. Then fireworks started, the crowd went wild. Then it was Darien's cue to start singing. The last song was 'Crazy People Rock'. Then the parade finished. As Mina, Andrew, Lita, Ken, Raye, Chad, Amy, Greg, Luna, Artemis and Serena all went to meet Darien in the backstage to his room.  
  
A knock was heard in Darien's room, so he walked over and opened the door. There he was and his friends were at the door. "Well ain't you going to let us in?" said Raye  
  
"Sorry come in" said Darien.  
  
"How did you guys come in?" said Darien  
  
"Backstage passes" as Amy showed him.  
  
"Oh ok" answered a stunned Darien  
  
"You did good out there Dare," said Chad  
  
"Main, I think you probably the only one who can rock this place up Cainey!" continued Chad  
  
"Thanks I'm flattered," said Darien  
  
"Ok hurry up now Darien, we got a private jet to catch!" said Serena. The private jet was her mum and dad since they also offered the private jet for them to come back and also they'll meet them all at the airport. This was written in the email from Amy's laptop. "Alright then, I'll meet you in the limo" said Darien. Everyone nodded ad left. As for Darien he quickly changed into comfortable clothing similar to the one he wore after his concert, then left with his suitcase behind him. As he arrived at the limo, all he could hear was the crowd shouting at him, he signed a few autographs and hopped in the limo. "Did you have fun Sere?" as Darien kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Yes, I did, you totally rock, Cainey! I think I have the best soul mate to marry!" giggled Serena.  
  
"We'll see about that" as Darien planted butterfly kisses around her neck. Serena giggled again.  
  
About 30 minutes later they arrived at the airport, checked in, brought a few things from the Duty-free and for sure again Darien got caught again by his fans. He signed a few cds, shirts, poster, etc, then Serena came and grinned. Darien's eye pleaded as puppy eye to let her know he wanted to get out. So Serena came by and said to his fans. "I'm sorry, but Darien and I have a flight to catch," stated Serena. Then they both went to the gates, which lead them to Serena's parent's private jet. All of their friends followed Darien and Serena and was absolutely in awe including Darien! He couldn't believe it; this jet was a lot bigger, with private bedrooms, about 2 offices, a conference office and many more. Serena was use to this, because she has been on this jet since she was 5. "Alright guys, make yourselves feel right at home!" said Serena.  
  
"Ok" said her friends. Darien and Serena were in one of the offices planning their wedding while all the others went to sleep. "So Cainey, when in June do you want the wedding to be held?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Well how about on the 30th?" answered Darien  
  
"Ok, on the . you mean on my birthday?"  
  
"Uh huh" "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope I'm not"  
  
Oh Darien you're the best" as Serena hugged him. "Ok lets get going on with the plan" said Darien  
  
"Ok are we having a honeymoon?"  
  
"Yes, how about New York"  
  
"Alright, sounds good to me"  
  
"What about the reception"  
  
"That will be held at a hall"  
  
"Ok, so we need to book: chefs, waitress and we find about more information of the meals"  
  
"Then we'll have the wedding held at the White Moon, there is also a beautiful place we can take photo, so we have it there"  
  
"Ok, its looking good to me now Dare"  
  
"What is there missing?"  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Yes, when do you want it?"  
  
"Well say about 9.00am then the dinner around 6.00pm, between there it will give me time to change from my wedding dress to the reception dress and also take photos"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So now I have to book hairdressing appointments, make up appointments, the hall needs to be book, chefs and waitress/waiter needed, dresses and tux need to be fit, book a flight to New York, church needs to be book, oh man how am I going to do this, I need our mums and dads to help me!"  
  
"Don't worry Sere, I'm sure my mum and dad will help"  
  
"Thanks Dare"  
  
About 3 hours later, they arrived at Tokyo and went through the custom and immigration checks. Then once at the arrival terminal, Serena spotted her parents very quickly. Irene and Ken were impressed that she is engaged to a handsome boy and also arrived home safety. "Mom, Dad!" said Serena  
  
"Serena!" said her parents  
  
"We've missed you so much Sere" continued Irene  
  
"So have I mom" said Serena  
  
"Mom, Dad I would like you to meet my friends, now you know Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and Luna. I would also like you to meet their boyfriends, Greg, Chad, Ken, Artemis and Andrew. Andrew and Artemis are Darien's brothers. Also I would like you to meet my fiancee Darien Cain," stated Serena  
  
"Hello, my name is Irene and this is my husband Ken, it's all mice to meet you, especially Darien" said Irene  
  
"Now let's get to the limo and you will be all dropped off at the correct places" said Ken Everyone nodded and followed Serena and her parents.  
  
--------------  
  
2nd October 2002 - first typed out  
  
30th November 2003 - second revised  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Please don't not sue me, I do not own these lyrics, places, characters, or songs so don't sue me!  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	5. The Parents

Holiday Dreams - The Parents  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Website: Building one ^_^'  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Editors: Only me ^_^'  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it. Anyway I do not own sailormoon so please do not sue me or any of these characters, places or Lyrics!!! I do not own them thank you for your understanding. So lets get the show on the road!!!!!!! (PLEASE DO NOT COPY THE LYRICS, THESE SONGS BELONG TO ONE OF THE NEW POPSTARS SO PLEASE DO NOT COPY THEM!!!! THEY ARE © THANK YOU) Enjoy the story... Please R+R  
  
------------------------------  
  
Everyone got dropped off one by one, first Amy, Greg, Raye, Chad, Lita, Ken, Mina, Luna and the Cain brothers. "Darien, come and have dinner with my parents tonight, we are very honoured if you come, you can also meet me annoying bro too" said Serena.  
  
"Sure Sere, what time?" questioned Darien  
  
"About 6.30, sweetie" said Irene. Darien nodded and hops off the limo and went inside to his parent's house, then into his room. "Serena, tell me how you feel about him?" asked Ken  
  
"Well dad, I feel like, I'm the happiest girl from this entire planet, I feel like, I'm free do you understand? I know I'm your baby girl, but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself" said Serena and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I know, Serena, by the end of May next year you will be taking over the company, understand?" said Irene.  
  
"So soon, can't wait until I finish uni?" said a stunned Serena.  
  
"We'll think about it but I'm not quite sure what the people will say during the conference next time" said Ken.  
  
"Thanks dad" said Serena  
  
About 30 minutes later, Serena arrived at her home that her parents lived in. Her house was a like a mansion. (AN: Yes! She does get her own privacy, her mum and dad sleeps on the other side of the wing). The mansion had over 40 rooms: 20 guest - rooms, 10 rooms on the west wing, 5 on the east wing, 5 on the south wing, the 20 guest - rooms were on the North wing. They had a big living room, a couple of nursery rooms; each room had a bathroom and a balcony. Serena had her own car which a Mercedes Benz - E-Class, convertible and in sliver. By the time Serena went upstairs she entered her childhood room. Her room was decorated in pink and bunnies as the frame around the ceiling. She looked around and it was the same since senior high school. Serena unpacked took a sleep for the rest until afternoon.  
  
Around 4.00pm, Darien just woke up, he looked at the time ad quickly unpacked his stuff, of course, as soon as Darien arrived home, he greeted his parents and went upstairs and fell asleep in his room. Now it was 4.00, he unpacked his clothes and went downstairs to have lunch. He missed lunch about 2 hours ago and now he was hungry, hoping himself he could have something containing chocolate. Darien went to the living room and found no one there, so he went in the Kitchen and found a note on the fridge. 'Cainey' laughs Darien; 'man I could get use to this' thought Darien. "Cainey, we have gone out shopping and won't be back until 8.00, we're also going to visit your cousin and have dinner. If you are hungry there is a plate of choc chip cookies, which I cooked this morning ok? If you are going to Serena's to have dinner with her parents make sure you lock the door. Love from mum, dad and your 2 brothers"  
  
"Ok, it looks like, I can have the house to myself. Now the cookies" said Darien to himself. It was true that there was a plate of cookies in the fridge, so Darien took a couple and watched TV while he was eating. About 4.15, Darien went out and brought a bunch of red roses with a couple of white one too, then he came back at 4.30. Between 4.30 to 4.50, Darien took a shower and came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He got into his room and changed into a black suit, with a light blue button up shirt and a navy tie which brought out his eyes. It was 5.00 and now he didn't now what to do. 'I wonder what is Serena doing?' thought Darien.  
  
As for Serena, she got up at 4.30, had a light lunch such as salad, then went for a shower; she came up with a towel wrap around her body and took a pink spaghetti strap dress with high heels in matching colour. She did her hair in the usual and adds a minimum of make up, such as lipstick and eye shadow. Then at 6.00, she met her parent downstairs talking about the company in the office. She helped a lot because she was about to run the company herself. The company was a jewelry company and she had to go to a conference in Paris in the next 6 weeks later on. She suggested a few ideas and signed a lot of paperwork. Her mum and dad were proud of her. Then at 6.30 Darien arrived at the mansion with the roses. He was dropped off by the limo and was greeted by Serena. From Darien's point of view he was absolutely stunned by the looks of Serena. 'She looks like an angel' thought Darien.  
  
"Darien!" said Serena, and kisses him on the lips. "Hey Sere, these are for you" said Darien, looking at her angelic face. "They beautiful, thank you. They remind me of you anyway" chuckled Serena. Darien blushed. "Is your mum and dad here?" said Darien. Serena nodded. "They're waiting in the living room, c'mon" said Serena. They both went inside together and met Serena's parents in the room. "Hello Darien, it's nice to see you again. How are you tonight?" said Irene.  
  
"I'm pretty much fine, Mrs Chan" smiled Darien.  
  
"Please Darien, just call me Irene" said Irene.  
  
"Sammy, I would like you to meet Darien Cain" said Serena.  
  
"You mean, 'the mark of Cain' the Darien Cain?" said a stunned Sammy.  
  
"Yes Sammy, this is the Darien Cain" chuckled Serena then Darien.  
  
"Cool! I'm going to have a uncle which is famous!" said Sammy. Everyone laughed. "Why Darien, you look handsome tonight" said Ken. Darien blushed and Serena chuckled. "Oh Ken, look what you did, you made Darien embarrassed!" said Irene.  
  
"That's alright, Irene" smiled Darien.  
  
"Sir, your meals are served" said a young boy.  
  
"Thank you Melvin" said Ken (AN: Yes, it's the nerd, but Serena didn't know him, until he worked there) "Ok why, don't we all go to the dinning room" said Irene. Everyone else nodded. Everyone was seated. Ken as the head, Irene on his right with Sammy and Serena and Darien on the left. Everyone chatted and made some moments which embarrassed Serena. "Mom!" shouted Serena. Darien chuckled. "Well for sure, I know you use to sing and dance around the house and you still do that" said Irene. This made Serena become redder, as Darien chuckled more. "So Darien" as Ken was trying to change the subject. "Have you place a set date for the wedding?" continued Ken  
  
"Yes, Ken. I thought about having it on June 30th, Serena's birthday, this year" answered Darien.  
  
"Alright then, what else do you need help on?" questioned Irene.  
  
"Well mum, we need help on catering, reception and bookings and plus people. But you guys and Mr and Mrs Cain will help you, only when you meet each other first" stated Serena.  
  
"Ok that's fine sweetie" said Irene.  
  
"Thank you Ken and Irene" said Darien  
  
"Your welcome, sweetie" said Ken. Then the night went on about embarrassing time, jokes and many more. Then it was 9.00, Darien bid a good bye to everyone and kissed Serena and went home.  
  
"Well what do you think of him?" said Serena.  
  
"We both think, he will be the perfect husband for you" answered Ken.  
  
"You mean it dad!" answered a stunned Serena  
  
"Yes honey, we do" smiled Irene.  
  
"oh thank you so much, dad. Oh I love you some much. And what about you Sammy?" questioned Serena  
  
"Well, I think he is too going to make a good husband too" said Sammy  
  
"Thanks Sammy, I love you too" said an exciting Serena  
  
"I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted" said Serena and ran upstairs to ring her friends. She pushed the numbers to Amy's but got her answering machine.  
  
"You have reached the Anderson's phone, please leave a message after the beep" it said.  
  
bbeeeepppp  
  
"Hey Amy, it's me Serena. Can you meet me tomorrow at 12 noon at the Moonlight Café? Ok see you there" said Serena, next was Raye. "Hello? Raye speaking" said Raye.  
  
"Hey Raye, its Serena. Look can you meet me at the Moonlight Café at 12 noon for Lunch?"  
  
"Ok then see you there" said Raye  
  
"Bye" said Serena. Then Lita, Mina and Luna all confirmed to meet Serena at the Moonlight Café at 12 noon. 'Man, I'm so excited!' thought Serena. Then went to sleep.  
  
The next day arrived and Serena got up and did her daily routines. First was run around the gardens which was big and became a park for the community. About an hour later she came back, took a shower and got dressed. She went downstairs and had breakfast. She told Molly, one of the people that works there and is also best friends with that she was going to the city to meet her friend to hang out and won't be back until 3.00. Molly nodded and said bye. Serena hopped on her sliver Mercedes Benz and drove off. First was to fill her car with petrol because it was almost out, then gone to see the company. Serena was in a white button up shirt and in a black skirt. She went to the elevator to the 30th floor which was the top floor. She greeted the receptionist and told her, she was staying here until 11.45. She nodded and let her in. While walking in her soon to be office, a few people greeted her and told a few problems to her. Of course she gave them the solution and went inside her office. The office was big; it had a big view of the city behind her desk. On the right hand side of the corner was a bar with a few stools, then on the left had side corner was a few chairs and sofas and that's where some meetings were held in private. Serena did a little paperwork mainly on the conference on Paris. Then it was 11.45, 'well it's time' thought Serena and left her office. She bid goodbye the receptionist and hops on the elevator to the bottom floor. She hops in her car and putted on Darien's 1st album he made and turns up the volume and putted her sunglasses on, then drove off to the Moonlight café. She arrived 5 minutes early to the café and took a seat. Then her mobile rang.  
  
"hello, Serena Chan speaking?" said Serena  
  
"hey honey, how are you going?" said Darien  
  
"Dare, I'm fine, where are you now?" said Serena. (AN: ok this is going to be a Serena and Darien phone talk)  
  
"I'm at the studio, doing a video clip on I'm moving on'"  
  
"ok, hey did you enjoy the dinner last night?"  
  
"Yeah, you bet I did! Do you think they like me Sere?"  
  
"I asked them and they said you'll make a wonderful husband"  
  
"Really, you mean it!"  
  
"Sure Cainey, I couldn't believe my ears either last night!"  
  
"Well are re you busy tonight honey?"  
  
"Um. no why?"  
  
"I want you to come and have dinner with my parents including the family too, they are desperate to plan the wedding themselves without your parents!"  
  
"Um. sure, why not and my parents are doing the same too!"  
  
"Ok, what if you come at 6.00 then Sere?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you there then baby"  
  
"Ok, love you" Click  
  
Then the girls came.  
  
"Ok, so what's with this big meeting?" said Luna "Well girls, you will never know what my parents said about Darien last might" said Serena. "Well then spill!" said Lita.  
  
"Ok. They accepted him to make a wonderful husband for me" smiled Serena. Everyone was stunned. "This causes a celebration" said Mina  
  
"Yeh!" said all the girls  
  
Then they had lunch and shouted for Serena. The girls went shopping after lunch and Serena brought a blue and sliver dress which was a like traditional dress wore in the receptions, even if it was blue and sliver. All the girls said that Serena had to buy it, so she brought that and Serena said she'll wear it tonight. Then about 3.00, Serena and the girls went home and Serena had 3 hours to get ready. She took a shower and got changed into the dress she brought. The dress was stunning and it hugged her body. She putted her hair up in a bun leaving a few strand of hair down. She added a minimum of make up, got her sandal high heels in a slivery colour which she also brought that day and got her purse. She sprayed perfume which smelt like roses from 'Rose Enterprises' (AN: I made that up hehehe) and left the room. Her mum and dad was downstairs and was really stunned the way she looked. She looked like an angel. "Serena, you look beautiful" said Irene  
  
"Thanks mom, I'll tell Mr and Mrs Cain, that we have dinner in one of the restaurants and would like the family to come at 6.30 ok?" said Serena  
  
"ok, do you want to have dinner at Mt Serene at the Serene Restaurant? (AN: I made that up too)" asked Ken.  
  
"Sure dad. Ok I better get going. See ya" said Serena and walked off.  
  
At 6.00, she arrived at Darien's place and was met by Darien. Again Darien was stunned. 'She looks so beautiful' thought Darien.  
  
"Hello Dare"  
  
"Hey darling, you look beautiful" stated Darien. Serena blushed "You don't look too bad yourself" Darien was wearing a white button up shirt and black pant (AN: like the one in tuxedo mask) "Thanks, C'mon mum and dad are waiting"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Mum, Daddy, Serena is here!" shouted Darien.  
  
"Oh. hello Serena. You look stunning" said William  
  
"Thank you, I'm very flattered Mr Cain" blushed Serena  
  
"Just William, Serena. And I would like you to meet my wife Candice as well, and you know my sons Andrew and Artemis"  
  
"Hello, Mrs Cain" said Serena  
  
"Please just call me Candice, Mrs Cain sounds too old for me" said Candice as she took Serena to the living room.  
  
"So far, Darien, I think she'll make a wonderful wife" said William. Darien only smiled. "So Serena, when did you meet my son?" said Candice  
  
"Oh, we meet during at school. First Andrew bumped into me and we introduced ourselves, then I heard Darien's friends and himself talking about my friends and me. Obviously my friends and his friends matched up" said a chuckling Serena.  
  
"I see" said a chuckling Candice  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs Cain?" said Diamond  
  
"Yes Diamond" said Candice  
  
"Your meals are served" said Diamond  
  
"Thank you. Now would you follow me Serena" said Candice. Serena nodded and followed Candice. The food was great, the chatting was great especially about Darien's embarrassing moments and also jokes.  
  
"Dad do you always have to make me embarrassed?" said Darien.  
  
"Well boy, isn't what inviting a fiancee should be?" said William  
  
"Besides, you always do that, you're always the clown around the family, you just always sing and dance around the place and that's how you got famous. Someone nominated you in Japan's TV program Popstars and that's how you got your fame isn't that right son?" said William. Darien blushed, Serena kissed him on the cheek which made him blushed even more. Then they continued chatting. By 9.00, it was almost time for Serena to go. "Oh, by the way William and Candice. Um. my mum and dad also want to have dinner with your family and my family at Mt Serene in Serene Restaurant at 6.30 tomorrow night is that alright?" smiled Serena.  
  
"Oh that's fine Serena, we'll see you then" said Candice and Serena left and drove off.  
  
"Well what do you think of her Mum? Dad?" said Darien, having he fingers cross behind his back. "Well we both think that she'll make a wonderful wife for you!" said William.  
  
"Really, you mean it?" said a stunned Darien.  
  
"What about you 2? Andy? Art?" questioned Darien.  
  
"What do you think Cainey?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Yes, both of you will think she become a wonderful wife of mine?" asked Darien.  
  
"You bet!" said Artemis  
  
"Thank you, so much mum, dad, Andy and Art! I love you guys so much!" said Darien and ran upstairs to his room to ring his friends. First he rang Greg but go this answering machine. "You have reached the Chen's phone machine. Please leave a message after the beep" it said.  
  
Bbeeeepppp  
  
"Hey Greg, it's me Darien, can I meet you at the moonlight café at 12 noon tomorrow? Ok see ya!" said Darien. Then called Chad and Ken. They all confirmed that they'll meet Darien at the Moonlight Café at 12 noon. Then he went to sleep.  
  
The next day arrived and Darien woke up at 11.00. 'Whoa, I didn't know that, oh bummer! I have to meet the boys at 12!' thought Darien. He quickly took a shower, changed into a white singlet, a blue Hawaiian button up shirt but left the buttons undone and a pair of blue jeans with a black belt. Then he drove off to the Moonlight Café and sat at the table outside. Then his mobile rang.  
  
"Hello Darien Cain speaking" said Darien.  
  
"Hey baby, what ya doin?" (AN: Ok another Darien and Serena talk)  
  
"Hey Sere, I'm at the moonlight café, hey mum and dad accepted you!"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either so just remember to chill ok before you get anymore excitement" and laughed.  
  
"Hey would you like to come to Paris for a conference? It's on for 3 nights"  
  
"Um. I find out and see if there is anything going on around then ok and I'll tell you then"  
  
"Ok. Hey I better go, I'll see you tonight"  
  
"Ok honey, bye"   
  
Then the boys arrived.  
  
"Had a good sleep" said Andrew and wink at him.  
  
"Yeah, I had the best dream ever!" said Darien  
  
"So what all the fuss Darien" said Greg.  
  
"Well Andrew and Artemis knows, so I have to tell you guys" said Darien.  
  
"My mum and dad accepted Serena to become my wife" continued Darien and smiled.  
  
"You're kidding?" said Chad  
  
"Nope" answered Darien  
  
"Congratulations Darien! This causes for a celebration!" said Ken.  
  
"Yeh" said all the boys. Then the boys left due to Darien had to go to the studio and record he album. At 5.30pm, he got home took a shower and got changed into his suit he wore in Serena's house. His parents were ready including Andrew and Artemis, they were waiting for Darien, then they were on their way.  
  
Whereas for Serena, she got home at 6.00pm after spending almost a day in her office. She quickly took a shower and changed herself into a white gown that had golden rings around her chest followed by a line of bead then flew out freely. She did her hair in the normal style and didn't apply make-up. Her mum and dad including Sammy were ready and was waiting for Serena. Serena putted on her glass slippers and went downstairs. They hopped on the limo and they were on their way.  
  
At 6.30pm, Darien's family arrived first and William asked one of the waitress if Serena's family booked a table for 8. The waitress nodded and ask them to follow her. Then 2 minutes later Serena's family arrived and both families spotted them.  
  
"Sorry we're late Darien" said Serena. As to him and his family, again they were stunned by her beauty. "That's alright Serena, you look beautiful tonight" said Darien smiling at Serena. "Thank you honey, Um. mum, dad and Sammy I would like you to meet William, Darien's dad, Candice, his mum, Andrew and Artemis are his brothers" said Serena.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Andrew and Artemis, I would like you to meet Ken, Serena's dad, Irene, her mum and Sammy her brother" said Darien.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" said Irene  
  
"It's also nice to meet you all too" said Candice  
  
"Ok, might was well sit down, shall we" said Serena  
  
At a round table, Ken and William were talking about their company (AN: Yes William also runs a company, only in finance), Irene and Candice were talking about Serena and Darien's childhood, Andrew, Artemis and Sammy were talking about school and how to help each other out, and Serena and Darien were just talking about their wedding. They have already ordered food and about 10 minutes later their food arrived. Then about 8.00, Serena and Darien told their parents, they were going outside to see the view. They sat at a bench holding each other closely and looking at the city. "Do you think they all like each other?" said Serena  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they will" facing at Serena and kissed her. About 10 minutes later, they came back in and sat down. "Um, excuse me everyone. Serena would like to say something" said Darien.  
  
"Well as you know, our wedding is on my birthday, both Darien and I have almost finished planning the wedding but we also want our mum and dad to help. Is that alright?" said Serena.  
  
"We'll be delighted Serena" both parents said  
  
"Thanks' said Darien and Serena.  
  
"Ok then, since its 8.20, do you want to head to our home and we could continue chatting over at our place?" said Irene.  
  
"Um. sure alright then, if its alright to my parents?" said Darien.  
  
"Not a problem at all, I'll pay for the meals then" said Ken.  
  
"Ken, you don't have too, we own the restaurant and we sometimes come over to eat here" said William.  
  
"Well that's a surprise" said Ken  
  
"C'mon our limos are waiting" said Sammy anxiously.  
  
"Coming!" said all the others.  
  
Serena's family went into the white one and Darien's family went into the black one. They arrived at the Chan's place 10 minutes later and entered the mansion. Darien's family was seated in the living room with Serena's family, all having a cup of tea and were chatting straight away. Serena was tired so she told everyone goodnight. Darien followed Serena upstairs to her room and Serena let him follow her in.  
  
"Dare, I'm going to take a shower ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
About 15 minutes later, Serena came out in a pink silk nightgown that went up to her mid thighs then covered over with a white see through robe. Darien was surprise how long her hair was when she was brushing it. "What" Serena turned around from the mirror and looked at him with one brow raised. "Your hair, it's so long" and walked over to her and brushed his fingertips on her slivery blonde silky hair. "Here let me brush it for you" Serena handed him the brush and let Darien brush her hair. Then Darien placed butterfly kisses all over her neck then around the jawline to her lips. Serena put her arms around his neck and Darien carried her to the bed. Darien's parents left a while ago and thought that Serena and Darien needed some privacy and then left.  
  
Around the morning, Serena woke up around 9.00 and found clothes scattered everywhere. She found a strong arm around her waist, she tried to struggle but Darien's arm went tighter. She chuckled and thought of moving him but it went tighter and a 'grrr' was heard. She giggled thought Serena and kissed him on the lips, then e kissed her back and he went on top of her. His whole body laying above. "Nice sleep?" smiled Serena  
  
"Sure did, best sleep I ever had" smiled Darien.  
  
"I'm going for a run coming?" said Serena, hopping off bed  
  
"Sure" said Darien, said Serena got changed into shorts and a sports-bra, Darien just got into his boxes and a big loose t - shirt that Serena gave. Then they left for running, about 1 hour later. They came back and went for a shower. Serena went in first then Darien. Serena went downstairs to ask Molly to get some spare clothes for Darien. Molly came up stairs with a navy button up shirt, blue jeans. Darien got dress and went downstairs with Serena. Serena's parents were gone again and Sammy went to his girlfriends. The couple had breakfast and about 10.30, Serena and Darien went out by Serena's car. "Do you want to see my company honey?" said Serena, while driving. "Sure, then I have to go to the studio" answered Darien  
  
"Ok, I'll drop you off" said Serena  
  
At 10.45, they arrived at Serena's company and Serena showed him around the building. Then about 11.00, Darien drove her car with Serena to the studio, they arrived at 11.45 and Darien showed Serena around the place and a few video clips that were finished. Serena mainly like the video clips of 'I'm moving on' and was fascinated that there was a newspaper about her and Darien engaged.  
  
"Darien, have you see what it said on the paper?" said Serena.  
  
"Yes, I have" chuckled Darien. A director came in Darien's room and said they have another video clip to made and had to change into a white singlet, brown button up shirt but the buttons are undone and brown pants. Darien nodded and ask if Serena wanted to see the video clip. She nodded and smiled. Darien's video clip was 'Crazy People Rock'. They had already done the first part which was on the boat to the party and now they were doing the party scene.  
  
"Everyone come join the party/ We just having fun/ Don't think about it/ We don't ever stop until we done/ Yeah, yeah, yeah/ People people rock your bodies/ rock you body yeah/ crazy people love to party hard yeah/ Hey people/ did you come here to get nuts tonight/ I said people/ gonna unite in yellow, black or white/ said yeah, yeah, yeah/ this whole world just loves to party/ come and join the fun/ don't think about it/ everyone on earth is gonna come/ oh, oh, oh/ people people rock your bodies/ rock you body yeah/ I said crazy people love to party hard yeah/ hard yeah/come on!/ oh!"  
  
"and cut!" said the director.  
  
"That's good so far Darien, get a 15 minute rest and we'll do the next scene" said the director, Darien nodded.  
  
"Did you like it, Sere?" said Darien.  
  
"Sure did, its cool!" said Serena  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it, now I have to get changed, be right back" said Darien as he kissed Serena on the forehead. 5 minutes later Darien got back in a light blue jumper and navy jeans. Now the scene was ready. As Darien was sitting on the couch with extras and soon he was to go on stage.  
  
Sitting on the couch:  
  
"Alright!/ let's go/ (Rock your bodies now)/ can't live without it/ (Rock your bodies now)/ so shout about it/ (rock your bodies now)/ oh yeah"  
  
On stage:  
  
"One more time/ people people rock your bodies/ rock your bodies yeah/ crazy people love to party hard yeah/ people people rock your bodies/ rock your bodies yeah, yeah, yeah/ crazy people love to party hard yeah/ I say hard yeah/ hard yeah/ Ow/ people people rock your bodies/ rock your bodies yeah/ crazy people love to party hard yeah/ people people rock your bodies/ rock your bodies yeah, yeah, yeah/ crazy people love to party hard yeah/ I say hard yeah people people rock your bodies/ rock your bodies yeah/ crazy people love to party hard yeah/ people people rock your bodies/ rock your bodies yeah, yeah, yeah/ crazy people love to party hard yeah/ I say hard yeah" then the music fades.  
  
"and cut, well done Darien, we'll put this on TV after I'm moving on" said the Director.  
  
"thanks" said Darien. By that time it was 4.00pm. Darien was tired so Serena drop him off at his place, then Serena went home.  
  
The next day Serena was at the Moonlight Café with Darien, due to himself he had a day off, so they decided to have lunch and go around town to see the catering, cakes, decorations with heir parents. First they went through the catering. Their first choice was at Serene Restaurant to Water flower Chinese Restaurant. So they pick the Water Flower Chinese Restaurant (AN: I made that up), then it was cake time. They went to all bakeries and found one which was particular good for wedding cakes to be done. They decide to have an all sorted cake with 5 towers in pink, red and white. Then it was decoration time! Even thought they haven't picked out the hall yet for the reception, they still went on. For the decorations, the picked red tablecloths, pink and white roses in centre piece, red rose around the place and just plain white plate settings. (AN: these are all my plans for when I wed!) Then the church was at the White Moon Church and the hall was at Tokyo City all. Now it was invitations. As Serena and Darien invited all of their friends and families, they were all surprised that they both had about over 50 people which meant over the whole thing was about 200 people! Lucky the hall and church was big enough to hold that much people. Then it was almost finished planning, now they had to do was try out their dresses and tux.  
  
The next week arrived and Darien and Serena were on their way to Paris for Serena's 1st conference with other companies. Sure there were many girls after Darien but Darien told the girls that he was engaged to Serena which mean many men to back off too. Many congratulated them and asked when the wedding was on. Through those 3 nights Serena and Darien had a good 3-night holiday and then they came back. The next 3 months were going good since uni started again and the girls all hanged out with Serena and Darien and same was the boys. They had lunch as a group and did everything at school as a group.  
  
Now it was the last month of the wedding and it was the 2nd last week before the wedding. The boys and girls tried out the tux and dresses in different day because they didn't was each other to know. The boys were all in black and white tux except Darien, of course he was in black and white but he also had a black and red cape too (AN: the tuxedo mask suit you know). Each best man and men had a red rose in their breast pocket while Darien had a white rose. Serena she wore a gown with golden rings on her chest the followed by a row of beads then another row of beads under the chest. The gown hugged her body all the way down and flowed out at the height of her ankles that touch the floor and had a tail. A tiara was wore, it was gold and had all these gems around her tiara. Above the tiara, she wore a veil which was silky see - through white colour. (AN: ok the gown is the one that Neo - Queen Serenity wore) The Maid of Honour and the bridesmaids wore their colours with white that was add. The gown was started from the chest into a bodice which had a flower pattern, then from the waist it went down covering their feet. Amy was blue, Raye was red, Lita was green, Mina was yellow and Luna was Black and Gold. Serena's bouquet was white roses there was about a dozen of them.  
  
As for Serena's reception dress, she pick a Chinese traditional skirt that was worn in Chinese traditional weddings. The skirt was in a red and gold colour in a gold flower pattern whereas the background was red. It went down to her ankle and it was a three - quarter sleeve with a slit on the side. After trying the dresses, the girls had appointments for hairdressers and make up. All the girls except Amy and Serena's had their hair done up. As for Serena had her hair in her usual meatball style and Amy's hair was short so they couldn't put her hair up. But with Serena's reception dress, she had her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair coming down. The make up was ok. Serena and the girls didn't need a lot especially Serena, she only needed the eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick. They had their nails manicured and painted in their colours with the dress. Serena were metallic baby pink, Amy were metallic light blue, Raye were metallic red, Lita were metallic forest green, Mina were metallic gold, and Luna were metallic purple. Now they were all ready.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
hehehehe, how do you guys like the story now. Please R+R and do not sue me too. I don't own these characters, place and lyrics.  
  
4th October 2002 - first typed out  
  
30th November 2003 - second revised  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	6. The Big Event!

Holiday Dreams - The big event  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Website: Building one  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Editors: Only Me ^_^'  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter!!! Yeah!!! Anyway thanks for the feedback everyone, please R+R as soon as possible because I'm so excited with these feedback even though it is my first fanfic. Ok I better get going!! Enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
The day had come and the wedding started at 9.00. Everyone got up at 6.00 and did their daily routine. Let's got to Darien and his family..  
  
Darien took a shower and got dressed in his tux, he had his things packed for the honeymoon the next day. He checked everything that he needed. "luggage, check, my vows, check, cater and anything else, check. What else am I missing? Something is missing but what? Oh the RING! Must not forget that!" said Darien, as he took the velvet box with the ring and placed it in his pocket. Darien's family was ready and left to help the setup. It was 8.30 and the limo was waiting for him, Andrew and Artemis. They hopped on the limo and picked up Greg, Ken and Chad.  
  
To Serena's place.  
  
Serena woke up, did her morning routines, took a shower, did her hair and make up, got the gown on, her luggage was ready, she'd known her vows and got the ring. Now it was 8.30 and the limo was waiting for Serena. The maid of honour and bridesmaids were picked up and were waiting for Serena. Serena's parents had gone to greet the guest with Darien's parents and himself. She hopped on the limo and they were on their way. Darien arrived at the church and meet Serena's parents and his parents at the entrance to meet guests. About 8.45, Darien got himself positioned at the altar. He was getting nervous and worried about Serena. Serena arrived at the church at 8.45, she had her veil on, the ring given to Sammy and was in position behind the maid of honour, bridesmaids and flower girls.  
  
At 9.00 everyone was seated and watched in silence, then the wedding march began. As the flower girls came out, it was followed by bridesmaids and groomsmen, the maid of honour and best man, then came the father of bride and the bride. As Darien looked at her, he was actually stunned. 'She looks just look like a queen' thought Darien. As Serena came out, she looked at him and thought 'he looks like a king!' As for everyone that was siting all thought they planned this out due to the couple looked like a king and queen. As Serena reached the altar, she gave a hug to her father and was handed to Darien. Darien took her hand and led her the way to the altar. As they arrived at the altar, the priest started saying the vows, then it was time for them to say their own vows. As that finished the priest continued.  
  
"Do you Serena Chan, take Darien Cain to become your lawfully wedded husband from sickness to health, till death shall you a part?" said the priest.  
  
"I do" said Serena, as she placed the gold plated rose with a white diamond on his finger and smiled.  
  
"Do you Darien Cain, take Serena Chan to become your lawfully wedded wife from sickness to health, till death shall you a part?" said the priest.  
  
"I do" said Darien as he slip the gold plated rose with a red diamond on her finger and smiled.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" smiled the priest. As Darien lifts the veil over Serena, he captured her lips and kissed her. Then they faced the guest. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Mr and Mrs Darien Cain" said the priest. Everyone got up and clapped. Serena and Darien went down the path and flowers were throwing everywhere. As they went outside, they took pictures over the rose gardens and many gardens. It was almost time for the reception so Serena and Darien left for to get changed where as everyone left for the reception. At 6.00 everyone arrived at the reception and was seated at many round table, there was a big area for dancing and the DJ was at the far corner. Serena arrived in her reception dress and everyone was stunned by the looks of her, with such rare beauty, no one would have thought Darien picked the right girl. The dinner started, a few speeches were spoken and Darien and Serena's favourite song cam on 'When I need you'. The newly wedded couple danced until it ended. Then it was time for the wedding cake to be cut. As Serena and Darien were about to cut the cake, many cameras were flashing, there were a couple of reporters flashing their cameras too, then the cake was cut. The first piece was for Serena and Darien, they shared a piece and it was Darien's favourite chocolate mudcake. They continued cutting the cake until everyone had a piece. Then there was more dancing and then the night ended when Serena and Darien hopped into the limo to the hotel. They checked in and were booked in a 5 star luxury suite. Once they arrived at their room, Darien carried Serena in the princess style to their room. The couple made love in the night.  
  
The next morning arrived and the flight to New York was at 10.30. Serena and Darien woke up took a shower and got dressed. They had their luggage ready and the limo was waiting downstairs. They paid for the accommodation and hopped into the limo to get to the airport. They arrived, check in, went through the immigration and custom checks and went through the tunnel that led to Darien's private jet. Serena was stunned that his jet was beautiful. Even thought he rode on his own jet, the jet was getting fixed so he used the new jet which her brought. This time it had seats on the side, a table for 2 that also had a high chair for a reason, an office, big digital screen and many more.  
  
"My god, Darien, it's beautiful" said a stunned Serena.  
  
"I know, I'd just brought it, with the help of my mum and dad" said Darien.  
  
"Attention everybody, please take a seat and welcome aboard, we are about to take off, so please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you and hope you'll enjoy the ride" said the pilot. As the plane took off and now flying in the air, it was about an 8-hour flight from Tokyo to New York. The couple slept and talked for a couple of time, but nothing happen.  
  
The next couple of hours, Serena and Darien arrived in New York and was driven to the Grand Hotel, which was in the heart of New York (AN: I made that up) and was met with tons of sights. They arrived at the hotel and check in. Got their keys and hopped into the elevator to the 25th floor. The room was big, 4 post queen size bed, a spa in the bathroom, a balcony, a big living room. There was also a kitchen, but it was in a small area. The couple unpacked and went to sleep, it was night time in New York and they were tired.  
  
The next day arrived and Darien thought about having breakfast in the room. Serena nodded, so Darien rang up for room service. Serena took a shower and came back out in a white singlet top with blue mini shorts. As room service came and drop off their breakfast, Darien went to get change. He came out in a red t - shirt with denim jeans and jacket and had his hair all brushed back. Serena and Darien had breakfast together and talked about what they were going to do after breakfast. Darien thought about going on one of the tours that will go for a day and they see what will happen then. Serena said ok and the couple left after they had their breakfast.  
  
As the rest of the week passed by, it was time to go home, obviously they both missed their mum and dad and their parents thought they were going for 2 weeks. Darien and Serena thought might as well surprise them and they were now on their way to home on Darien's jet. They arrived back at Tokyo around 2 am in the morning and thought might as well surprise them in the afternoon. Then they called a taxi to take them back to their own apartments which was brought a couple of weeks ago, well it wasn't quite and apartments, but it was sure big. 4 bedroom, 2 bathrooms, living room, dining room, entertainment area, bar, nursery room, balcony, spa and a pool. As soon as the couple arrived at the apartment, they quickly changed and went straight to bed.  
  
Around 12.00 noon, they woke up and did their routines, unpack and went to visit their parents. First was at Serena's company. "Mum , Dad, we back" said Serena.  
  
"Serena, Darien, how nice to see you again" said Irene  
  
"It's nice to see you to Irene" said Darien  
  
"When did you guys come back?" (Ken)  
  
"Around 2.00 this morning" (Serena)  
  
"On, why didn't you tell us to pick you up dear?' (Irene)  
  
"Well we didn't want to disturb you that why" (Darien)  
  
"That's alright, but still you could've call" (Ken)  
  
"We know dad!' (Serena)  
  
"Look, we going to see Darien's parents ok" (Serena)  
  
"Oh um, ok then, see you later then sweetie" (Ken)  
  
"Bye Irene, Ken" said Darien  
  
"Bye darling" said Irene.  
  
Then Serena and Darien left to see Darien's parents. They arrived at their company, went and greeted to the lady behind the reception. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cain, welcome back," said the lady.  
  
"Hello, Samantha, how are you today?" said Darien.  
  
"I'm fine, your mum and dad are in the office" said Samantha.  
  
"Oh thank you, by the way, just call me Serena" smiled Serena as Samantha smiled back. The couple left to Darien's parents. "Come in" (William)  
  
"Hi mum, dad!" (Darien)  
  
"Darien! Serena! I thought you were staying in New York for 2 weeks!' (Candice)  
  
"No, Candice, we didn't say that" (Serena)  
  
"Oh, I have missed you so much Serena, did you two have fun?" (Candice) and went for a hug. "Yes Candice, we sure did have fun" (Serena)  
  
"How the business been going dad?" (Darien)  
  
"It going ok, we had a few problem but they've been solved" (William)  
  
"That's nice to hear dad" (Darien)  
  
"Why don't we invite your parents, Serena to our place for dinner tonight? Is that alright?" (Candice)  
  
"Um. sure, I'll let my parents know then ok, now can I be excuse for a moment?" (Serena)  
  
"Sure honey" (William). Serena smiled and rang her parents in the far corner.  
  
"So how was your honeymoon, sweetie?" (Candice)  
  
"Better than ever, I had the best holiday in my life!' (Darien)  
  
"Now that you're back, you have to go back to uni to continue finishing your schooling, understand?" (William). Darien groaned then Serena came back. "Darien what's wrong" (Serena)  
  
"We have to go back to uni to finish our next 2 or 3 years of education" (Darien) while Serena groaned. William and Candice laughed and said "No wonder, you guys are the best couple to match!" Darien and Serena blushed. Darien put an arm around Serena's waist and pulled her closer. "You may never know dad, we probably don't match" he said and winked. "Oh by the way Candice, my mum and dad said yes and will be there at 6.00" smiled Serena.  
  
"That's good to hear, sweetie, now I better go and get everything setup and let Diamond know and everyone else know too" said Candice  
  
"Alright then" said William  
  
"We might as well go to and get ready Dad" said Darien.  
  
"Fine then, leave me alone, with the paperwork" stated William. Then Candice kissed him. "Bye honey" said Candice and left followed by Serena and Darien. Serena and Darien drove off and arrived at their apartment. Serena unlock the door then Darien went to their room and took a shower, while Serena went to ring her friends including the boys. About 15 minutes later, Darien came out only a towel around his waist dripping wet. He wrapped his arm around Serena and leaned over her. Serena gasped. "Yeh, alright then Ames, I'll see you tomorrow at the café" said Serena trying to ignore Darien as planted butterfly kisses around her neck. "Yep, bye" said Serena. She'd turned around and grinned "and what does Mr Darien Cain want?" said Serena. "how about a little of seduction huh?" grinned Darien as he picked up in princess style and carried her to their room. Serena was just laughing the whole way to the bedroom.  
  
About 5.30, Serena woke up and again found Darien's arm around her stomach. She tired to move him but the wrap around her stomach became tighter. She sighed and kissed him. He kissed her back then it was then to let her go. Serena quickly got off bed before Darien could catch her. She then walked to the bathroom to get ready. 15 minutes later, Serena got out and was dressed in a dress which was blood red and went to mid thigh and it was backless down to her stomach then there was a knot tie up behind her neck. As for Darien, he wore his navy in a v - neck type and his blue baggy jeans with his skate shoes. Serena and Darien left and hop on Darien's car and drove off. They arrived at Darien's place 5 minutes before 6.00. They got to the entrance of the house and was greeted by Diamond.  
  
"Good evening Master Darien and Lady Serena" said Diamond as he bow. Serena had to blush at the thought of 'lady Serena'. "Good evening Diamond" said Darien  
  
"Your mum and dad awaits you" said Diamond and open the door wider. "Thank you" said Serena as Darien and herself walked in the house. "Darien, Serena, you have arrived just in time" said Candice.  
  
"If it wasn't for Serena, I would have slept some more, since I'm tired this afternoon" winked Darien  
  
"Oh what have you've been doing Darien" smiled wickedly Candice.  
  
"Nothin" said Serena straight away, she know, she was going red. "Anyway, we are still waiting for your parents Serena, while you're waiting for them, you could see Andrew and Artemis" said William. Serena and Darien nodded and went to the study room, to see Andrew and Artemis still doing homework. "Need any help there Andy?" said Serena. Obviously, Serena and Darien are straight A students in the family. "No, I don't n." said Andrew not finishing his sentence. "Is that you Dare? Sere?" said a stunned Artemis.  
  
"Yep" said Serena  
  
"But I thought." said Andrew  
  
"that we will be staying there for 2 weeks, so we stayed there for a week which was enough for us" said Darien.  
  
"Well actually I do need help since you guys a straight A students and also are top ranking with Greg and Amy. How do you do this?" said Andrew  
  
"Let's see then" said Serena leaning over Andrew's shoulder. This made Darien a bit jealous but he know that she was playing with a game with him. "Well, it part of an financial problem, you should know, how to solve it" continued Serena.  
  
"Darien why don't you come and look at this" shouted Andrew. Darien came over, read the questioned and thought of an idea. Andrew and Artemis both wrote the answer and down and they were finished. "there, thanks for your help" said Andrew and Artemis  
  
"not a problem at all bro" smiled Darien. Then there was a knock. "Come in" said Serena.  
  
"Master Andrew, Artemis, Darien and Lady Serena, your parents have arrived and asked you to come downstairs" said one of the maid.  
  
"Thank you miss, we'll be down there in a minute" smiled Serena as the maid left.  
  
"Ok, why don't you guys get dressed and we'll be waiting downstairs in the dining room" said Darien.  
  
"Alright then" said Andrew and Artemis. They all left Serena and Darien turn to the left and Andrew and Artemis turn to the right. 5 minutes later Andrew and Artemis came downstairs and apologised for been late. Then sat down and dinner started. The dinner was good and the conversation went well. Then it was 9.00, the boys went upstairs to sleep due to they have uni tomorrow and same was Serena and Darien. They left and drove home to their apartment. The next 2 weeks, Serena was getting sick every morning, so Darien told her to stayed home while he goes to school. Serena nodded and she rang the doctors for an appointment today at 3.30. As Darien arrived in uni, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, Andrew, Ken and Chad wonder where was Serena.  
  
"Serena's at home, she's been getting sick every morning and I don't know what is causing it" said a worried Darien. The bell rang and lessons started. By the end of the day, Darien quickly drove home, he found Serena asleep. He woke her up and Serena told him that she book an appointment to the doctors at 3.30. Darien nodded and went for a shower. 15 minutes later, Darien was dressed and Serena was ready. They left the apartment and drive to the hospital. The arrived at the hospital 2 minutes before 3.30. They told the nurse they were here and was seated until it was their go.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Cain?" said the young nurse. Serena and Darien's head went up and stood up. "You may go in" "Thank you"  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Cain, now what seems to be the trouble?" said a doctor with purple hair all the way to her waist, and the hairstyle looked like cat's ears. (AN: yes, it's Catsy) "Good afternoon Catsy. Um. lately, I have been getting sick mainly in the morning, do you know what it really means?" said Serena.  
  
"Well Serena, this won't take very long, we take a few tests and about 3 minutes later, we'll see the results." said Catsy.  
  
3 minutes later.  
  
"Well Catsy, do you know what is really wrong with me?  
  
---------------------  
  
hehehe now that was a cliffhanger. Please R+R. and I don't own these characters. Wait until next chapter !!!  
  
See ya.  
  
10th October 2002 - first typed  
  
30th November 2003 - second revised  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


	7. Pregnancy, Birth & Happiness

Holiday Dreams - Birthday Surprises  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
Website: Building one  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Editors: Only Me ^_^'  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter!!! Yeah!!! Anyway thanks for the feedback everyone, please R+R as soon as possible because I'm so excited with these feedback even though it is my first fanfic. Ok I better get going!! Enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Previously on Holiday Dreams .  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Cain, now what seems to be the trouble?" said a doctor with purple hair all the way to her waist, and the hairstyle looked like cat's ears. (AN: yes, it's Catsy) "Good afternoon Catsy. Um. lately, I have been getting sick mainly in the morning, do you know what it really means?" said Serena.  
  
"Well Serena, this won't take very long, we take a few tests and about 3 minutes later, we'll see the results." said Catsy.  
  
3 minutes later.  
  
"Well Catsy, do you know what is really wrong with me? Said Serena.  
  
----------------------  
  
Catsy smiled. "Nothing is wrong with you, but I would like to congratulate you and Mr Cain"  
  
"Congradulate us? What do you mean?" said Darien.  
  
"You're Pregnant, Mrs Cain!" said Catsy. Serena and Darien were so stunned.  
  
"I don't know, if it's either a girl or boy yet, it's too soon to tell, but I want you to take these prescriptions ok? And I also want you to book another appointment in the next 3 months and we'll have an ultra scan then ok" said Catsy.  
  
"Thank you very much Catsy. We are actually really surprise that Serena is having a baby," said Darien.  
  
"Well, that's ok, remember to see me in the next 3 months" said Catsy. Serena and Darien nodded and left.  
  
"Shall we tell our mum and dad?" said Serena who was really happy.  
  
"We'll tell mum and dad later ok?" said Darien who was also very happy and hugged Serena.  
  
"I love you Darien," said Serena  
  
"I love you too, now let's go home" said Darien.  
  
"Oh I just forgot, I suppose to meet the girls and boys at the Moonlight Café, you coming?" said Serena.  
  
"Sure, why not and we'll tell them our little surprise which is from your stomach" said Darien as he placed his hand over Serena's stomach while he was driving.  
  
"Ok then, I bet they'll be surprise and stunned more than us" giggled Serena as she also placed her hand over Darien's large hand on her stomach.  
  
Around 3.45, Serena and Darien found their friends sitting outside at a table chatting away. "Hi guys," said Serena, cheerfully.  
  
"Serena, how have you been? I heard you been sick in the mornings, are you alright?" said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, min, I'm alright, just a bit. what should I say? Pregnant!" smiled Serena, as she sat on Darien's lap.  
  
"You're what!" said her friends including the boys who were really stunned.  
  
"See I told you they were going to be surprise more than us," said Serena to Darien.  
  
"Serena, are you pregnant?" said Amy.  
  
"Yes I am Ames, and I'm happy too, if you are wondering about schooling, the teachers will email me to let me know what to do when I'm not around school, so everything's fine" said Serena.  
  
"Wow, congradulations Darien! I'll bet you make a fine father!" wink Artemis.  
  
"Shut up bro, you better not tell mum and dad and that's including you Andy! Serena and I are going to tell them ourselves" grinned Darien as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey everyone, this causes a celebration. Tonight we'll go to a club near the beach call 'Meteor Club' (AN: I made that up) at 7.00 and we'll celebrate Serena and Darien's up coming child!" said Ken. Everyone cheered and wouldn't believe that soon Serena was going to have a baby.  
  
Everyone arrived at the Meteor Garden at 7.00 and celebrate. Although they were over 18, the group did not drink any alcohol. They held the party outside on the balcony where they saw a beach with waves coming back and forth. It wasn't quite a windy night but Serena wore a business coat which was brown that went to her knees to cover up from the cold also protect the unborn child. At the time of 8.30, everyone left and went home to sleep early due to uni. Serena was alright to go to school and she was pretty use to the morning sickness that happen lately.  
  
The next couple of weeks, Serena got stomach was sticking out as she got bigger and rounder, obviously she was glowing too. (AN: not glowing, glowing where you see light, but she has changed, anyway back to the story) She was getting changes and also started to mature a bit day by day, she was still beautiful and still had the beauty within her. Her friends would help her and she even told her mum and dad including Candice and William. She can still remember what happen that made her laugh.  
  
They were all having dinner, all nicely chatting away. It was obvious that Serena's stomach was sticking out abit even through the jeans and the white t - shirt didn't help. They all finished their dinner and Serena and Darien knew it was time. "Mum, Dad, Irene and Ken, we have some good news for you" said Darien.  
  
"Serena's pregnant" said Darien and smiled and wrapped himself around Serena. Serena and Darien's parents were shock in a moment, which made Serena and Darien remember those faces in a lifetime, but then they were jumping for joy. "Oh, I'm so happy Serena! How many weeks are you pregnant? Is it a girl or boy? When is it due?" said Irene. Serena just sweat dropped. "Mom, I'm nearly a month pregnant, I don't know its it's a girl or boy, but we will be seeing the doctor for an ultra scan, and the baby is due in June" smiled Serena.  
  
"Well done Darien, I'm sure you'll make a good father," said William.  
  
"Thanks dad" smiled Darien.  
  
"Well I'm getting a bit tired now. I think we should go home don't you think Darien?" questioned Serena as she yawn.  
  
"Yeah alright then, since I'm tired too. Alright mum, dad, Irene and Ken, I'll see you later" shouted Darien as he took Serena and drove off.  
  
"I'm glad they having a family now" said Candice.  
  
"Don't you think Irene, Ken" continued Candice.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad too" said Irene.  
  
The next two months, Serena went to visit Catsy in the hospital. It was on Darien's birthday and it would be a surprise for him. "Hello Catsy" said Serena  
  
"Hello Serena, now how have you've been" said Catsy. (AN: ok a Catsy and Serena conversation ok)  
  
"Well the morning sicknesses has stopped, I've been changing, I'm getting bigger and rounder, and I have been taking my tablets and pills."  
  
"That's good to hear, now do you want to start the ultra scan?"  
  
"Yes, please start"  
  
"Alright, I'll get the equipment, while I do that, I need you to lie on the bed over there and we'll start."  
  
3 minutes later Catsy came back with the equipment and got it setup.  
  
"Now this gel could be a bit cold ok" as Catsy putted al little bit of gel over the stomach, she then use the scanner to roll over the gel. "Ok there's the hands. legs. and look there's the heart, can you hear the baby's heartbeat?"  
  
"Yes, I can . hey little one, I'm your mummy" Catsy smiled at the look of Serena.  
  
"The baby is a she, Serena"  
  
"A she?"  
  
"Yes, now do you want me to take a photo of her and you'll give this to your husband"  
  
"Yes, please Catsy, its his birthday and I want to surprise him"  
  
"Alright then"  
  
"Thanks Catsy"  
  
"No problem, now this photo won't take very long. Do you need any more of those prescriptions?"  
  
"Yes please, thanks"  
  
"There you go, Serena, and the photo is on the envelope, say happy birthday to Darien for me"  
  
"I will, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Serena got her medicine and went outside the hospital. She hopped into her car (AN: Yes, the Mercedes Benz. You'll think I'll forget it? Never!) and drove off. For Darien, he came back from the studio for a meeting and found out Serena was visiting the doctor and said happy birthday on the note he found. Then Serena arrived home. "Hey honey, how are you?" said Serena and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm fine, how was the ultra scan?" said Darien as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Better than ever, but I rather tell you later ok?" answered Serena.  
  
"Why don't you get changed Darien and we'll go somewhere ok?" said Serena.  
  
"Alright then" said Darien. He got back in his green jacket, black t - shirt and grey pants. Then they left. Now Serena was driving her car to Darien parents place. "Darien, I'm going to put a blindfold on you ok?"  
  
"Alright" As Serena putted the blindfold over Darien, she started driving. 10 minutes later, they arrived at Darien's parents, Serena carefully told Darien what to do if there was stairs and all of them, then they arrived in the ballroom. As Serena unleashed the blindfold, all Darien could see was black in the room until.  
  
Lights turn on.  
  
"Surprise!!" said all of his friends and family. Darien was so stunned and turned around to face Serena.  
  
"You did this all for me Sere," said Darien as she nodded. Then he came over to Serena, kissed her and hugged her. "I also have some news about the baby everyone, but let's get the party going!" said Serena. As Darien's songs were on, the people had a great time. "Ok everyone, where's the birthday boy? Put your hand up!" said Andrew. As he saw a hand up he asked him to come over to cut the cake. Of course it was his favourite chocolate mudcake. Everyone sang the birthday song and did cheers for him; he blew out the candles and made a wish. "What did you wish for dear?" said Candice  
  
"I wish that, Serena would have a fine baby and hope it would be a girl," said Darien. Serena giggled and said "Well Darien, I think your wish has come true your highness"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mm.hmm, everyone, I'd just had an ultra scan this afternoon, the baby is in perfect health and it's a she" smiled Serena  
  
"God Serena, you make me happier than ever the whole man in the world could take" said Darien as he kissed her and hugged her again. "I know, I even got the photos here too, everyone can look at them" said Serena.  
  
"Ok" said everyone. Darien cutted the cake and everyone had a piece or 2, Serena and Darien shared a piece, cause Serena couldn't eat a lot of chocolate otherwise she'll get sick. Then it was Darien's turn to look at the pictures. "Wow, Serena, I can't believe this, is it really a girl?" said Darien. Serena nodded and smiled. He hugged her again and was very please his wish had come true. The party ended and everyone left. Serena and Darien drove off to their apartment. "Did you have a good time Darien?" said Serena.  
  
"Yes, I'd sure did," said Darien. Serena walked to the balcony and looked over the city looked at the lights dancing around the city. "I love you Serena" said Darien as he cupped her cheek and went behind her and put an arm around her waist and his hand over her stomach. "I love you too Darien, you'll never know how happy I am" said Serena. "I know, I know" chuckled Darien. The couple went to sleep after they took a shower and got ready for the next day.  
  
The next 6 months, Serena was still beautiful, she got bigger and rounder everyday, now it looked like her baby was almost due, the baby was due in June 30th Serena's birthday. They had another ultra scan with the baby and it was perfectly healthy. The baby started kicking during Serena's sleep 2 months ago, lucky Darien had his hand over Serena's stomach, she notice the kick because it hurt. For Darien, he felt it and he was excited. Many progresses was happening. Darien was doing many tours around Tokyo again, Serena was talking classes for pregnancy and also her school studies were going great. New Year's Day, Christmas Day passed by and they received a lot of present for the baby. Then the last month arrived. While Darien was doing his last tour on the last placed that started at 12.00 then he will have to go back to the studio that day before Serena gives birth, Serena was in hospital due to her contractions. It was her birthday and her friends visited Serena and stayed to chat with her, until the contractions started again. "Guys, I. think. I'm. going in. labor," said Serena painfully as she saw her water broke. Amy gasped and ran to her side since she knows a lot about been a doctor. "Raye, call Darien to come here quickly, Mina get the doctor here quickly. Lita and I plus Luna will stay here with Serena to get her coach," said Amy. All the others left. "Now Serena, you know the procedures when this happens," said Amy. Serena nodded. Then the doctors and nurses rushed in to help Serena. "Serena, Darien's coming ok," said Raye. Serena nodded and Amy went in with Serena.  
  
Darien came in minutes later and asked the girls that were outside where was Serena. To his response he heard her scream. He asked the nurse if he could see his wife due to she was giving birth. She nodded and let him in. "Serena!" said Darien, running to her side. "Darien!" said Serena. She was red and exhausted. "Ok Serena, we almost there just 3 more pushes and you're there," said Catsy.  
  
"Ok, 1. 2. 3. push" said Amy. Serena pushed but came back down to land on the pillow. "Ok, again Serena! Ready? 1. 2. 3. push!" said Amy. Serena grabbed Darien's hand on a very tight grip. For Darien he was getting excited and also sore due to his hand, he thought he would never able to hold the microphone again! "Ok, I can see her head," said Catsy. Darien smiled. "Ok, Serena, one more push and you're done. Ready? 1. 2. 3. push!" said Amy. Serena went down as far as she could and pushed then she heard a cry. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cain, you have a baby girl!" said Catsy. She took the baby to be washed and came back in a baby pink towel. Sure, she was an angel, she had pink hair, and blue eyes and also has Darien's nose. "Have you thought of a name for your girl?" said Catsy as she handed the baby to Serena. "How about Serenity, we'll call her Rini as her nickname" said Darien and smiled. Serena nodded. Everyone left the room except Amy. All of the girls and their partners came in and looked at the angel infant.  
  
"Oh, she so cute and beautiful just like the mother. What's her name?" said Mina. Serena blushed and fell into a deep sleep. "Her name is Serenity but we'll call her Rini as her nickname" said Darien, as he was holding Rini and look at Serena who was sleeping. The nurse took Rini away form Darien and said the baby will be in the nursing room with all the other babies. They all nodded and followed the nurse to see Rini in the nursing room except Darien. To Darien, he was so happy. 'My baby in my own flesh and blood' thought Darien and sat next to Serena who was sleeping peacefully. "I love you Serena" said Darien and kiss her forehead. He then left to the studio to continue his recording for the new album 'Control Folley'. Everyone in the studio wished the best for him when he left and now he was a father and a very happy father of course.  
  
As days passed by, Serena was able to go home after a week. Rini wasn't a baby that cries a lot, she was peaceful, serene and beautiful. She'd only cried if she was hungry or need a diaper change. Serena and Darien still continued school and did their jobs. Their parents: Irene and Ken and Candice and William always loved their grand daughter and cared for her every time when Serena and Darien needed to be a part for a moment.  
  
Couple of months passed by. Serena had her hands full, as the company now was running by her. Darien continued his singing career and Rini started walking, talking, crawling and got her 1st tooth. Serena and Darien plus all of their friends graduated in Tokyo International University. Everyone was happy. Darien asked if Serena wanted another child but Serena refused for another one with a death glared, Darien chuckled and said he was kidding.  
  
Christmas Day almost came and Rini was getting excited. The way she could get excited was clapping and laughter. Everyone thought it was very cute and also said to Serena and Darien, they have the most adorable, beautiful baby. Serena blushed and Darien said that it was all from Serena's beauty due to she is the most beautiful wife I ever will have eternity. Serena blushed even more. Rini got her 2nd tooth and was growing too. Everyone thought that Rini will become just like Serena.  
  
As Christmas Day passed, New Year's Day passed and now it was June 30th, Serena and Rini's birthday. Serena was turning 20 and Rini was turning 1. Darien secretly planned a surprise party over at his parent's place in the ballroom. As Serena came back from work, she saw Rini in the playpen in the corner and Darien was typing up his new song he wrote and updating his website at the same time since they have 2 computers one for her for business and one for Darien for his career and everything that was for him which were important. Serena came in place her coat on the coat hanger, her suitcase and her purse on the table that was on her right hand side and her car keys on the key rack. She walked over to Darien and kissed him on the cheek and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Sere, how was work?" said Darien as he turned his chair around and face Serena in the kitchen then walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Exhausting Dare I don't think I can stand it anymore. Argghhhh." said Serena and Darien chuckled. "Why don't I take you some where tonight since it's your birthday' said Darien.  
  
"Alright, I'll get Rini dress ok" said Serena and smiled. Serena walked over to Rini from her playpen.  
  
"Come on Rini, I'm going to get you dress because Daddy is taking us somewhere" said Serena, while she was picking her up.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy" said Rini and clapped her hands and laughed. Serena giggled. 10 minutes later Rini was dressed in a t - shirt with a bunny on the front and a skirt that went to her knees. As for Serena, she was dressed in a white peasant shirt and blue flare jeans with a blue clip belt. (AN: Remember what she wore when she bumped into Darien at the airport?? And Serena lose all the pregnancy weight, which she gained months ago and now she is in her original size) The family left the apartment and decided to use Serena's car. They both help put Rini on the baby seat and buckled her up. Then Darien said "Serena I need you to put this on over your head and do not touch unless I tell you to ok? And for Rini, I'll give you mummy's sunglasses ok?" Rini giggled as Darien putted Serena's glasses over Rini's eyes, which were in a purple shade. Then Darien started the engine; pushed the button for the rooftop to go over their heads and drove off. They arrived at Darien's parent's home minutes later and turned off the car. Darien got out of the car, unbuckled Rini and picked her up and went over to Serena's side. He opened the door for her and helped her out. Darien told her where to be careful and lead her to the ballroom. As Darien told her to untie the blindfold, Darien turned on the lights and "SURPRISE!" said the group. All of her friends, Darien's friends and their parents were here. Rini was stunned at first but started laughing as for Serena; she turned around and look at Darien with love in her eyes.  
  
"You did this all for me didn't you?" ask Serena. Darien nodded. Then Serena hugged Darien as Rini was trying to get a hold of her mum for a hug too, but she couldn't so she started crying. Serena and Darien broke the hug and look at Rini and laughed.  
  
"Oh poor Rini, here come to mummy" said Serena, as she extended her arms to Rini. Darien passed the crying infant over to Serena to make her calm down. About 5 minutes later from the nursery, Rini was asleep and Serena came down stairs. "Thanks guys, now let's get the party going!" said Serena. Everyone cheered and gave Serena their presents. One of the maids told Serena that Rini was awake but wasn't crying just sitting there and playing around. Serena laughed and said she'll pick her up. 2 minutes later, Serena came downstairs with Rini walking beside her slowly taking her time with the stairs. As they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Rini saw Darien and shouted for him. Darien turned around and bent down as he saw his child running to him.  
  
"Hey baby, had a good sleep?" said Darien. Rini only nodded. "Why don't we see your presents now eh?" said Serena. Rini only smiled and nodded. As Darien and Serena took Rini's little hand each and walked over where all of Rini's presents were. Everyone gathered around the family. As Serena and Darien helped Rini open her presents. Rini was over joy for what she had received. She got a stuffed bunny from Mina, a couple of books from Amy and Greg, Andrew gave her a bunny backpack which was so cute and also in pink, Raye gave her good luck charms, Chad gave her a bed set which was in a single: it was purple with yellow crescent moons and bunnies around it, Luna and Artemis gave her an outfit which was a gown that had golden circles around her chest followed by a row of beads and it flew out, it also had shoulder caps with a bit of material sticking out, it was pretty much similar to Serena's dress she wore in Mt Serene last time with Darien. Rini smiled and said Thank you and hugged Luna. Luna smiled and said that at the age of 1 and a half or 2 she can fit it. As for Serena and Darien they gave her a photo frame with bunnies and roses as a frame with a picture of the family and herself in it, Irene and Ken gave her a sliver bracelet, a gold heart locket necklace, a tiara with diamonds around the big, red ruby gem in the middle of the tiara.  
  
For Serena and Darien was surprised and decided to put that in a safe place and she could use it for special occasions, and for Candice and William, they gave her a pair of bunny slippers. Rini was so happy, and then it was time for the birthday cake. Everyone sang happy birthday as the lights were turned off and the cake with candles lit were on the way in front for Rini and Serena. Everyone cheered and Serena and Rini blew out the candles and made a wish. Serena and Rini cutted the cake, it had pink icing and inside was chocolate, it had a red rose on each corner and Rini said she wanted a red rose. Serena chuckled and cutted a piece for Rini and putted a rose on top of her piece. As everyone got a piece, Serena and Darien shared one and Serena help Rini feed her cake. By the time at 10.30pm, Rini was asleep and everyone was leaving. Serena said thanks to everyone who came and by the time everyone left, they said goodbye to Candice and William and drove off with their presents in the trunk.  
  
"Did you have a great night Serena?" said Darien.  
  
"Yes Darien, I did, I've wouldn't be more happier than ever!" said Serena. Darien tangled his fingers on Serena's finger and kissed her hand. As for Rini, she slept peacefully all the way home. As for Serena, she was still running the company after her graduation last year and found out again that she had to go to another conference with all the other companies to sponsor them. She decided that she wanted Darien and Rini to come too, since Darien was taking a break and Rini wanted to have more time as a family. So the next 4 days, they had everything packed up and Serena's jets was ready. The limo picked then and took them to the airport. They check in, went through all custom and immigration and went to the tunnel that led to Serena's jet. As again, Rini was stunned, this was first time in a plane.  
  
"Mummy, are you sure this is your jet?" said Rini unsure if it is or not. Serena and Darien chuckled. "You know what darling? You were just like me when I was little and I had the same answer to the same question" "And what is the answer?" said Rini. "Of course it is, otherwise, how would mummy own your grandma and grandpa's company eh?" smiled Serena. "I love you mummy" hugged Rini. "What about me?" said Darien, giving then the puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh we love you too, daddy" said Serena and Rini and went for a hug. As the plane was about to take off, Rini was placed between Serena and Darien on one of the sofas on the side of the plane next to the windows.  
  
"Welcome aboard, and hope you will enjoy your flight to Paris. Please fasten your seatbelts, as we are about to take off. Thank you" said the pilot. As the plane took off, they were in the air. Rini was already asleep on Serena's lap and Darien was just tangling his fingers on Serena's fingers kissing each fingertip. "I love you so much Serena" said Darien. "I love you too Darien" smiled Serena and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Let's say, I put Rini in her room, and we'll go to our bedroom and do a little seduction eh? What do you say about that?" said seductively Serena. "Alright then, I'll meet you in the room then" said Darien and got up. As for Serena, she picked up Rini and carried her to her own room and playpen was in and closed the door and went to Darien and her room. Obviously, Darien was already on the bed asleep in his boxes. So Serena went in the closet took out a nightgown, got changed and went to bed. As soon as she went to bed, Darien went on top of her and kissed her with all his might.  
  
They arrived in Paris around the night but the conference was on the next night. They hopped off, cleared through the customs and immigration and searched for a word 'Cain'. They found it and went to the limo. They went in the limo and found a baby seat too and put Rini on the seat, buckled her up by the help of the parents and they were off. They arrived at the hotel and check in and went to the very top floor, found their room 1 minute later then they went to sleep, Serena and Darien in one and Rini in the cot.  
  
By the morning had arrived, they did their daily routines and got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. After that, they went for a tour around Paris and took photos, they came back in the afternoon and decided to go for a swim. Darien was in his boardies, Rini was in a pink and sliver one-piece swimsuit and Serena was in a white bikini wrapped in a white swim wrap. They went for a swim in a while and sun baked then went upstairs to get changed for the conference. Rini was in the gown that Luna and Artemis gave her, Serena was in the wedding gown but no veil and Darien was in a lavender and white tuxedo. (AN: it's the outfit of King Endymion but no sword) As they arrived at the conference, everyone around them was stunned the way they dressed because they match as a family. As for everyone that Serena knew asked if Rini was her daughter, she said yes and introduced Rini to everyone. Obviously, Rini was scared around the people and was shy too but she managed to greet people and that was it. As the conference went well, they had another 2 more nights and it would finish. As the family enjoyed the rest of the conference, they flew home and enjoyed their life.  
  
-----  
  
Oh thank god I have finished this chapter. Sorry about the delayed guys I have homework and assignment just crashing into me. Well this is the last chapter of this fanfic hope you guys enjoyed it more than I did. I started to cry at the end (sniff, sniff) well I better get going. Please R + R. Ok see ya.  
  
15th October 2002 - first typed out  
  
30th November 2003 - second revised  
  
By Neo Queen Serenity Chiba  
  
serenity4darien@hotmail.com 


End file.
